Convergence
by Powie
Summary: Bei der Verhaftung eines Verdächtigen geht einiges schief... Crossover mit Buffy. Ich versuche die Story so zu schreiben, dass man sie auch versteht, wenn man Buffy nicht kennt. Epilog... und fertig.
1. Kapitel 1

I don't own anything. Don't make any money. NCIS characters and background story belong to Belisarius Productions, Paramount Pictures and CBS. Buffy characters and background story beling to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.

Thanks to my lightspeed fast beta Shiva!

**Convergence**

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ Ziva ihren Kopf kreisen. Vom langen Rumsitzen war ihr Nacken ganz steif geworden. Irgendwie musste sie die Verspannungen wieder loswerden, so konnte sie sich nicht hundertprozentig auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren. Mit einem schnellen Kopfschütteln versuchte sie die langsam aufkeimende Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Wie lange saß sie jetzt schon in diesem verdammten Auto? Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war weit nach Mitternacht.

Sie rieb sich die Augen, sah rüber auf die Fahrerseite des Wagens und konnte sich ein sanftes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und mit weit geöffnetem Mund schlief Tony neben ihr, friedlich wie ein Baby. In der Hand hielt er einen Becher Kaffee. Langsam, bedacht darauf ihren schlafenden Kollegen nicht zu wecken, ließ Ziva ihre Hand hinunter zu seiner gleiten und versuchte dann vorsichtig den Becher aus ihr zu ziehen.

"Hu hes hund hu hirs", stammelte Tony, fast ohne den Mund zu bewegen.

"Was?", Ziva hatte den Becher losgelassen und starrte Tony verwirrt an.

Er schloss den Mund und verzog das Gesicht. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen und richtete ihn müde in Zivas Richtung.

"Ich sagte", begann er in einem Ton, der ihr das Gefühl vermitteln sollte, dass jeder normale Mensch verstanden hätte, was er gesagt hatte, "tu' es und du stirbst."

Ziva antwortete mit einem ungläubigen, kurzen Lachen und richtete den Blick dann wieder nach vorne auf ihr Ziel. Vor dem _‚Plan B'_, einem der beliebtesten Nightclubs in DC, standen trotz der späten Stunde noch immer mindestens 50 Partyhungrige, die darauf warteten, endlich reingelassen zu werden. Totale Zeitverschwendung, wie Ziva fand. Warum suchten sich diese Leute nicht einen anderen Ort zum feiern?

Ihre Zielperson, Bayle Wright, hatte den Club vor nun mehr als drei Stunden betreten - seither hatten sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Wright stand unter dem dringenden Verdacht, Lance Corporal Lydia Simmons auf brutale Weise ermordet zu haben.

Die Offizierin des Marine Corps war vor nicht mal 36 Stunden tot in einer dunklen Gasse aufgefunden worden. Sie hatte da gelegen, als würde sie schlafen. Äußerlich ließ nichts auf ein Gewaltverbrechen schließen. Nichts, außer den zwei kleinen, kreisförmigen Einstichen in ihrer Halsschlagader. Definitiv eine Verletzung, an der man binnen weniger Minuten aufgrund des hohen Blutverlustes sterben würde. Daran ließ Ducky keinen Zweifel. Was jedoch die Ermittler an dem Tatort verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass nirgendwo auch nur ein winziger Tropfen Blut zu finden war. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass die Leiche an anderer Stelle ermordet und lediglich hier in der Gasse entsorgt worden war. Sie standen vor einem Rätsel.

Die Brille der Toten hatte den entscheidenden Hinweis auf den möglichen Täter geliefert. Auf ihr hatte Abby zwei nahezu vollständige Fingerabdrücke gefunden, die sie schließlich auf Bayle Wright gebracht hatten. Sicher waren sie noch weit davon entfernt den Fall als gelöst zu den Akten zu legen, doch selbst wenn Wright unschuldig war, so würde er vielleicht einen Hinweis auf den Täter liefern können.

Die Ermittlungen hatten jedoch bereits wenige Minuten später einen erneuten Dämpfer erfahren. Wright wurde seit mehreren Wochen vermisst. Er war eines Morgens einfach nicht zu Arbeit erschienen. Seitdem hatte ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Einfach weg.

Doch so verschollen, wie Wright im ersten Moment erschien, war er nicht. Die Abrechnung seiner Kreditkarte zeigte, dass er seit dem Tag seines Verschwindens in einem Motel, außerhalb von DC wohnte. Entweder war er dumm oder es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob ihn früher oder später jemand fand. Egal was zutraf, sein Verhalten sprach definitiv nicht für seine Unschuld.

Ziva dehnte ihre verspannte Muskulatur ein weiteres Mal. Sie war an Situationen wie diese gewöhnt und hatte weitaus schlimmere und nervenaufreibendere Überwachungsaktionen beim Mossad erlebt. Im Gegensatz dazu, war dieser Einsatz ein Kinderspiel. Sie hatte sich viel zu schnell an das vergleichsweise angenehme Arbeitsumfeld beim NCIS gewöhnt. Als sie darüber nachdachte, drängte sich ihr eine störende Frage auf. Machte sie die Arbeit hier schwach? Würde sie, sollte sie irgendwann nach Israel zurückkehren, für die Arbeit beim Mossad nicht mehr gut genug sein? Würden ihre Instinkte bis dahin soweit abgestumpft sein, dass sie ihr Leben und das ihrer Kollegen aufs Spiel setzten würde, sollten diese wieder auf sie angewiesen sein?

"Da ist er", Tonys Stimme riss Ziva aus ihren Gedanken.

Ihr Blick folgte seinem Arm, der auf eine unscheinbare Person deutete, die gerade das _‚Plan B'_ verlassen hatte. Die Gedanken, die sie noch vor ein paar Sekunden beschäftigt hatten, waren komplett aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. Später würde sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an die Situation zurück denken. Wenigstens etwas, das von ihrem jahrelangen Training geblieben war. Wenn es die Situation erforderte, war sie hundertprozentig da, persönliche Gefühle, Gedanken und Empfindungen existierten dann nicht mehr. Eine Fähigkeit, die sich in mehr als einer Situation für sie als überlebensnotwendig erwiesen hatte.

"Na dann los", sagte Ziva. Sie konnte den erregten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht nicht verbergen. Sie brauchte ab und zu den Nervenkitzel. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Kollegen machte es sie wahnsinnig, wenn sie, wie so oft, den ganzen Tag im Büro saßen und Akten bearbeiteten mussten – der Blick, den Tony erwiderte, machte ihr das ein weiteres Mal deutlich.

Die beiden Agenten stiegen unauffällig aus dem Wagen und folgten Bayle Wright. Aus den Türen des Clubs dröhnte laute Musik, die wartenden Menschen unterhielten sich angeregt. Mit trainiertem Blick sondierte Ziva die Umgebung. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Es sah aus, als hätte Wright sein nächstes Opfer gefunden. Bestimmt, aber dennoch unauffällig folgte er einer jungen Frau in eine Nebenstraße, die kaum merklich, von wenigen schwach leuchtenden Straßenlaternen, erhellt wurde.

"Tony", flüsterte sie, mit dem Kopf in Wrights Richtung deutend. Ihr Partner nickte. Er hatte die Frau ebenfalls gesehen.

So fokussiert, wie Ziva in diesem Moment auf die zu erledigende Aufgabe war, sah sie nicht, was andere in dieser Situation sehen würden. Eine arme, unschuldige, junge Frau, die in wenigen Momenten das Opfer einen mutmaßlichen Serienkillers werden könnte. Sie sah nur, was sie durch hartes Training und schmerzvolle Erfahrungen gelernt hatte zu sehen: Ein Hindernis, dass ihre Arbeit, die Festnahme von Bayle Wright, erschweren würde.

Mit einer Hand an ihrer Waffe, bereit sie zu ziehen, folgte sie Tony in die dunkle Straße.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kurz bevor Tony die Straßenecke erreichte, hörte er ein lautes Scheppern, dann einen gedämpften Schrei. Er sah rüber zu Ziva, die dicht hinter ihm stand. Sie nickte kurz. Mit gezogener, auf den Boden gerichteter Waffe liefen die beiden Agenten auf die Quelle der beunruhigenden Geräusche zu.

In etwa 20 Meter Entfernung erkannte Tony Wright, der die junge Frau in eine Ecke zerrte. Er richtete seine Waffe auf ihn, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Ziva es ihm gleich tat und lief auf die beiden Personen zu.

"NCIS, lassen sie die Frau los!", rief er mit ruhigem aber bestimmtem Ton.

In diesem Moment verfluchte er die Stadtverwaltung, oder wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, dass Nebenstraßen wie diese nicht anständig ausgeleuchtet wurden. In der dunklen Ecke war es unmöglich zu erkennen, was Wright tat, wie er auf die Anwesenheit der beiden Bundesagenten reagierte.

"Tun sie, was er sagt." Ziva stand jetzt links von ihm. Wright hatte keine Chance zu entkommen. Langsam, um einer panische Reaktion des Verdächtigen vorzubeugen, traten beide einen Schritt auf Wright zu.

"Hey!", rief Tony, als sich Wright nach mehreren langen Sekunden noch immer nicht bewegt hatte. Ruckartig sah der Mann zu ihm auf. Gelbe Augen stachen Tony entgegen und jagten ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Das Gesicht des Mannes erschien, auch wenn es in der Dunkelheit kaum zu erkennen war, seltsam entstellt. Der Ausdruck war erschreckend finster, fast schon dämonisch.

Mit einem animalischen Fauchen schleuderte Wright sein Opfer zur Seite. Die junge Frau schlug mit einem lauten Scheppern hart in eine metallene Mülltonne. Langsam kam er jetzt auf die beiden Agenten zu.

"Bleiben sie stehen", forderte Ziva ihn auf. Die Anspannung war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Mit jedem Schritt den Wright tat, wurde sein Gesicht von den schwachen Straßenlaternen heller beleuchtet. Die Stirn war hervorgetreten, verlieh den Augen eine bedrohliche Form. Der Mann sah dem Bayle Wright, den Tony von diversen Fotos kannte, nur noch entfernt ähnlich.

Plötzlich zerriss ein lauter Schuss die beklemmende Stille. Wright taumelte leicht zur Seite, Ziva hatte ihn am Arm erwischt. Er betrachtete kurz die Wunde und ließ dann erneut ein aufgebrachtes, löwenähnliches Brüllen hören.

Bevor Tony reagieren konnte, hatte sich Wright mit einem übermenschlichen Sprung auf seine Kollegin gestürzt. Alles was er sah, war der erschrockene Ausdruck in Zivas Gesicht, dann wurde sie gegen eine meterweit entfernte Wand geschleudert und fielt zu Boden.

Reflexartig gab Tony zwei Schüsse aus seiner Waffe ab, einer traf Wright am Bein.

Noch während der Mann runter auf die zweite Schussverletzung sah, wurde er zu Boden gerissen. Tony hatte die andere Person nicht kommen sehen und beobachtete jetzt, wie erstarrt, den brutalen Kampf, der sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Die zweite Person, eine Frau, die für die kraftvollen Schläge und Tritte, die sie gegen Wright anwendete viel zu zierlich erschien, schaffte es schließlich, den Mann gegen eine Hauswand zu drücken. Sie verpasste ihm noch einen harten Schlag gegen das Kinn, bevor sie eine spitze Waffe aus dem Gürtel zog.

Schlagartig kehrten Tonys Reflexe zurück und er richtete blitzschnell seine Waffe auf die Frau. "Fallen lassen!"

Die Dunkelhaarige sah ihn kurz an. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht kam ihm eigenartig bekannt vor. Es war der gleiche erregte Blick, mit dem ihn Ziva vor wenigen Minuten angesehen hatte. Diese Frau hatte offenbar Spaß an der gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzung und freute sich darauf, ihrem Kontrahenten den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen.

Sie holte kurz aus und stach dann den spitzen Pflock in Wrights Brust. Tony wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, als der Mann sich plötzlich vor seinen Augen aufzulösen schien. Mit einem hölzernen Geräusch viel der Pflock zu Boden. Die junge Frau betrachtete zufrieden das Ergebnis und rieb sich die Hände, als wolle sie sie vom Schmutz befreien.

Immer noch nicht sicher, ob er gerade wirklich gesehen hatte, wie sich Wright in einen Haufen Staub verwandelt, oder ob Ziva ihm irgendetwas in den Kaffee getan hatte, richtete Tony seine Waffe auf die Frau. Sie sah in nur auffordernd an.

"Stehen bleiben und die Hände über den Kopf, da wo ich sie sehen kann", befahl er.

Als Antwort zog sie unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit einem fast schon gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck blieb sie stehen und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Kopf.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Tony der Frau. Sie war einen guten Kopf kleiner als er und sah eigentlich harmlos aus. Doch der Kampf, den er vor wenigen Sekunden beobachtet hatte, hatte ihm ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Sie war gefährlich und unberechenbar.

Trotz aller Vorsicht hatte er den Tritt nicht kommen sehen. Als er nur noch etwa einen Meter von ihr entfernt gewesen war, hatte die Frau, ohne auszuholen, ihm seine Waffe gekonnt aus der Hand geschlagen. Was in den darauf folgenden Sekunden geschah, begriff Tony nicht. Er spürte nur einen viel zu kräftigen Tritt gegen sein linkes Bein, fiel auf die Knie. Dann wurde seine Hand fest gepackt und in schmerzhaftem Winkel hinter seinen Rücken gedreht.

"Ich würd' ja gerne noch bleiben", hörte er sie sagen, ihr Mund dicht an seinem Ohr, "aber ich hab' heut' Nacht noch was vor."

Dann, schlagartig, wurde alles dunkel.


	3. Kapitel 3

Ducky seufzte, als er seinen Bericht ein letztes Mal durchsah. Schließlich legte er das Klemmbrett zur Seite und nahm die Brille von seiner Nase. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, rieb sich die matten Augen und stand von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf. Langsam ging er rüber zum mittleren der drei Obduktionstische. Auf ihm lag der leblose Körper von Lance Corporal Lydia Simmons, verdeckt von einem weißen Laken.

Die letzten Stunden hatte Ducky damit verbracht, ihre Leiche zu untersuchen, so gründlich wie es nur möglich war. Doch er hatte nichts finden können. Nichts, was darauf hingedeutet hätte, dass die junge Frau nicht an dem Offensichtlichen, sondern an irgendetwas anderem gestorben war. Irgendetwas, was er zunächst übersehen hatte. Das Offensichtliche, der zu hohe Blutverlust, war was Ducky Angst machte. 

Langsam zog er das Laken ein Stück zur Seite. Ein paar Sekunden lang betrachtete er das blasse Gesicht, dann die Wunden am Hals. Er wusste, wie die arme Frau verstorben war. Niemand hatte einen derart bestialischen Tod verdient.

Obwohl Ducky mit Leib und Seele Mediziner war und sich sein Inneres gegen die eben getroffene Schlussfolgerung mit aller Kraft wehrte, wusste er, dass es Dinge auf dieser Welt gab, die wissenschaftlich nicht zu erklären waren. Der Beweis dafür lag vor ihm. Und wenn er Recht hatte, waren seine Kollegen in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich in großer Gefahr.

Ohne noch länger zu zögern, ging er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm den Telefonhörer von der Gabel und begann zu wählen. Doch bevor er damit fertig war, öffnete sich die automatische Tür zur Pathologie. Das Geräusch ließ Ducky zusammenzucken. Zu dieser späten Stunde hatte er keinen Besuch mehr erwartet. Er drehte sch um und sah Gibbs den Raum betreten.

"Jethro", begrüßte er seinen Freund mit gezwungen freudigem Ton. "Ich..." Er zögerte kurz und legte dann den Telefonhörer wieder auf. "Ich wollte dich gerade anrufen, ich –"

"Was machst du so spät noch hier, Duck?", unterbrach ihn Gibbs. "Es ist drei Uhr morgens."

Ducky lächelte ihn an, wohl in dem Wissen, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck gequält wirkte.

"Ich wollte die Autopsie beenden." Er deutete auf Lydia Simmones Leiche in der Mitte des Raums. "Das arme Ding hat es nicht verdient, warten gelassen zu werden."

Gibbs sah ihn misstrauisch an. Zu Recht. Es war nicht leicht, einen Leroy Jethro Gibbs zu täuschen und Ducky wusste, dass er kläglich versagen würde. Die beiden Männer kannten sich zu lange, um sich gegenseitig etwas vormachen zu können.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Gibbs mit argwöhnischem Ton.

"Es ist spät Jethro", versuchte er sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Er wusste, dass früher oder später kein Weg daran vorbei führen würde, seinen Kollegen in das dunkle Geheimnis einzuweihen, doch für den Moment war das nicht seine Hauptsorge.

"Was führt dich zu so später Stunde hier her?"

"Jemand von Nachtpersonal hat erwähnt, dass du noch da bist."

"Gibt es was Neues von Tony und Ziva." Er war bemüht, die Frage so beiläufig wie möglich zu stellen.

Gibbs antwortete mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Bis jetzt hat sich Wright noch nicht wieder Blicken lassen", fügte er erklärend hinzu. "Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?"

"Ich..." Er zögert, unsicher, wie er dem Ermittler seine Sorge erklären sollte. "Jethro, ich –" begann er erneut, diesmal wurde er jedoch von dem Klingeln eines Handys unterbrochen.

Gibbs griff in seine Hosentasche, holte das Handy heraus und brummte seinen Namen in das Gerät. Ducky sah ihm zu, wie sein guter Freund anscheinend schlechten Nachrichten bekam.

"Ich bin unterwegs", war das Einzige, das er noch sagte, bevor er das Handy zuklappte.

"Was ist los?" fragte Ducky, besorgt, dass seine Warnung vielleicht zu spät kommen würde.

"Es gab Probleme bei Wrights Festnahme", erklärte Gibbs knapp und ging dann mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zu.

"Tony und Ziva?", rief Ducky ihm hinterher.

"Anscheinend hat sich DiNozzo mal wieder den Kopf angeschlagen", war die sarkastisch klingende Antwort. Dann war Gibbs verschwunden.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Ducky wieder auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder. Gibbs war ein verdammt guter Agent, genau wie seine Leute, doch mit diesem Fall waren sie überfordert. Sie wussten ja nicht einmal, womit sie es wirklich zu tun hatten.

Erneut griff er nach dem Telefonhörer und wählte. Angespannt wartete er darauf, dass abgenommen wurde.

"Hallo?", hörte er eine vertraute, jedoch müde Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung fragen.

"Rupert, mein alter Freud", grüßte er.

"Bist du das, Ducky?"

"Entschuldige bitte die späte Störung, Rupert, aber ich fürchte, ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Er hörte ein leises Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde."

Der verspannte Ausdruck in Duckys Gesicht wich ebenfalls einem Lächeln, als er sich an eine seiner letzten Begegnungen mit Rupert Giles erinnerte. Damals hatte Ducky seinem Freund das Leben gerettet, nachdem der einer Auseinandersetzung nur schwer verletzt entkommen konnte. Als er darauf bestanden hatte, dass Giles seinen Angreifer bei der Polizei anzeigt, hatte der seinem jahrelangen Freund schließlich doch die Wahrheit über sich, sein Leben und wie siech herausstellte, die ganze Welt erzählt. 

"Ja, es ist lange her", sagte Ducky sanft, noch immer seinen Gedanken nachhängend. Bevor Rupert Giles damals nach Sunnydale aufgebrochen war, um seiner Aufgabe als Wächter der neuen Jägerin nachzukommen, hatte er sich von Ducky mit dem Versprechen verabschiedet, für ihn da zu sein, sollte er einmal auf seine Hilfe angewiesen sein. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, den Gefallen einzufordern.

Die Stimme seines Freundes riss Ducky aus seinen Gedanken. "Was ist los?"

"Ich habe hier eine junge Frau liegen, die offenbar das Opfer eines Vampirs geworden ist."

Jeder andere Gesprächpartner hätte über seine Antwort gelacht. Doch nicht Rupert Giles, der die Jagd nach Vampiren und Dämonen zum Inhalt seines Lebens gemacht hatte.

Ducky atmete tief ein, bevor er weiter sprach. "Unsere Leute sind hinter ihm her, doch ich befürchte, dass sie mit der Aufgabe überfordert sind."

"Du machst dir Sorgen um sie", stellte Giles mit ruhigem Ton fest.  
Erneut huschte ein sanftes Lächeln über Duckys Gesicht. Rupert kannte ihn viel zu gut. "Habe ich denn nicht allen Grund dazu?", fragte er schließlich ernst.

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille. Worte waren zwischen den alten Freunden nicht nötig, um zu zeigen, dass sie einander verstanden.  
"Ich komme mit der nächsten Maschine", sagte Giles entschlossen. "Eine Jägerin hält sich, soweit ich weiß, zurzeit in DC auf. Ich werde mich mit ihr –"

"_Eine_ Jägerin?", unterbrach Ducky. Soweit er wusste, gab es nur die eine Jägerin. In jeder Generation. Starb sie, so wurde eine andere zur Jägerin. "Es gibt mehr als eine?"

Ducky hörte seinen Freund am anderen Ende der Leitung laut seufzen. "Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie dir gerne bei einem Gläschen von deinem Scotch."

Ducky nickte ungesehen. Dann teilte er Giles die Adresse den NCIS Hauptquartiers mit und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Mit einem weiteren tiefen Seufzer stellte er fest, dass er morgen Gibbs irgendwie erklären musste, dass Vampire und Dämonen nicht nur Kreaturen aus Horrorgeschichten und Tonys Filmen waren, sondern sehr wohl auch in der Realität existierten.


	4. Kapitel 4

McGee krallte sich in die Tür des NCIS Trucks, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Angesichts der halsbrecherischen Fahrweise seines Vorgesetzten tat es das vielleicht wirklich. Der einzige gute Grund warum sie noch am leben waren, da war sich McGee sicher, war die Tatsache, dass es jetzt fast halb vier morgens war und sich ihnen nur ab und zu ein anderer Wagen in den Weg stellte.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Tony und Ziva, irgendetwas war schief gegangen. Das war so gut wie alles, was McGee wusste. Mehr hatte Gibbs ihm nicht gesagt und er zweifelte, ob sein Boss selber wusste, was genau passiert war. Er hatte diese unhöfliche Eigenschaft Telefongespräche ohne ein Wort der Verabschiedung einfach zu beenden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er selbst nur gehört, dass etwas schief gegangen war und hatte dann aufgelegt um sich so schnell wie möglich selbst ein Bild von der Situation zu machen.

Als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten und McGee in einiger Entfernung sah, wie die Dunkelheit von den regelmäßigen, blauen Lichtblitzen eines Krankenwagens erhellt wurde, spürte er plötzlich etwas in seinem Hals. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihm nicht, den großen Kloß herunter zu schlucken.

Etwas ist schief gegangen. Das konnte so ziemlich alles bedeuten. Es konnte bedeuten, dass Wright entkommen konnte. Genauso gut konnte es heißen, dass einer seiner Kollegen verletzt wurde, oder schlimmer. Natürlich hoffte er, dass ersteres der Fall sein würde, doch die Gedanken und Bilder in seinem Gehirn verselbstständigten sich.  
Die Horrorszenarien begannen sich vor McGees geistigem Auge förmlich zu überschlagen. Eines war schlimmer als das andere. Überall war Blut. Er hasste den Anblick von Blut, besonders, wenn es das von Kollegen war. Das Blut seiner Kollegen.

"Beweg' deinen Hintern, McGee!"

Gibbs Stimme riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Truck nur wenige Meter neben dem Krankenwagen angehalten hatte und sein Boss bereits ausgestiegen war.

"Bin schon unterwegs."

Hektisch löste er seinen Sicherheitsgurt und stolperte förmlich aus dem Wagen. Erleichtert sah er Ziva auf den Truck zukommen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und wirkte verkrampft. Suchend begann er sich nach Tony umzusehen. Mit jeder Sekunde, in der er seinen Kollegen nicht erblickte, bewegte sich sein Kopf schneller. Die Bilder, in denen sie Farbe Rot dominierte, erschienen plötzlich wieder vor seinem inneren Auge und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

"Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Gibbs in forderndem Ton in Zivas Richtung.

Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Kopf und seufzte laut. "Ist 'ne lange Geschichte. Wir sollten –"

"Wo ist Tony?", brach es aus McGee heraus, der einfach wissen musste, ob sein Kollege verletzt war.

Erschreckt folgte McGee Zivas Blick in Richtung des Krankenwagens. "Tony ist –"

"Au!"

Verdutzt verzog McGee das Gesicht. Er folgte Gibbs und Ziva, die auf den Krankenwagen zugingen. Als er seinen Kollegen erblickte, war ihm seine offenbar übertriebene Sorge schon wieder ein wenig peinlich.

Hätte er nach dem verzerrten Ausdruck in Tonys Gesicht und seinem opulenten Leidensbekundungen geurteilt, wäre er davon ausgegangen, sein Kollege sei nur knapp dem Tod entkommen. Die kleine Platzwunde an seinen Kopf, die vorsichtig von einer attraktiven Notärztin versorgt wurde, verriet ihm jedoch, dass Tony mal wieder maßlos übertrieb.

"- in guten Händen", beendete Ziva schließlich ihren Satz.

"Hey Boss."

"Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Gibbs die Ärztin, Tonys Begrüßung ignorierend.

"Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist", entgegnete die Frau mit einem Lächeln, während sie die frisch vernähte Wunde mit einem großen Pflaster verdeckte. "Mit ein bisschen Glück bleibt nicht mal eine Narbe. Eine Gehirnerschütterung konnte ich ausschließen, allerdings sollten ihre Kollegen es die nächsten Tage etwas ruhiger angehen lassen."

Gibbs warf Ziva einen berechnenden Blick zu. Fordernd hob er die Augenbrauen.

"Mir ging's schon schlechter", wehrte sie ab.

"Sie sollten ein Auge auf sie haben", bemerkte die Ärztin mit einem mitleidsvollen Blick in Gibbs' Richtung.

"Danke für ihre Hilfe", entgegnete er in einem Ton, der keinen Raum für Zweifel ließ, dass die Agents ein paar Minuten unter sich sein wollten.

Die Ärztin nickte kurz, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte und ging dann zu ihren Kollegen, vermutlich um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ihre Arbeit hier beendet war.

Als sie außer Hörweite war, stellte Gibbs seine Agents ein weiteres Mal zur Rede.  
"Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert? Wo ist Wright?" 

Obwohl die Fragen nicht an ihn gerichtet waren, verzog MeGee das Gesicht. Gibbs' Laune war mal wieder auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt. In diesem Moment war er froh, nicht an Tonys oder Zivas Stelle zu sein.

Die Beiden tauschten einen unsicheren Blick aus und zu McGees Überraschung begann Ziva zu erzählen. Normalerweise ließ sich Tony keine Gelegenheit entgehen um sich vor Gibbs zu beweisen und der Erste zu sein, der ihm Bericht erstattete.

"Wright war offensichtlich hinter seinem nächsten Opfer her, wir sind ihm gefolgt und haben ihn gestellt."

"Was ist mit dem Opfer?", unterbrach Gibbs.

"In einem anderen Krankenwagen unterwegs ins Metro", erklärte Tony. "Nichts Ernstes. Spätestens am Nachmittag können wir die Aussage aufnehmen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause und einem weiteren aufforderndem Blick von Gibbs erzählte Ziva weiter. "Er hat die Frau zur Seite gestoßen. Als er auf uns losgegangen ist, hab' ich geschossen und ihn am Arm erwischt. Schien ihm gar nichts auszumachen. Dann hat er mich angegriffen..." Sie zögerte. "Es... es ging alles so schnell, ich konnte nicht reagieren. Ich war für ein paar Sekunden weggetreten."

Gibbs nickte und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit Tony zu. "Was ist dann passiert?"

"Ich hab' zweimal geschossen. Hab' ihn am Bein erwischt, doch der hat die Kugel weggesteckt, als wäre er der Terminator."

Gibbs strafte die Bemerkung mit einem seiner Blicke. "Was dann?"

"Da war plötzlich diese Frau. Die hat sich auf ihn gestürzt und mit ihm gekämpft. Und dann..."

"Was dann, DiNozzo?"

Tony tauschte einen weiteren Blick mit Ziva. Sie atmete tief ein und erzählte dann weiter. "Ich hab' von dem Kampf nicht viel mitbekommen, aber es sah so aus, als..." Die Worte schienen ihr schwer zu fallen, so als würde sie selbst nicht glauben, was sie sagte. "Als hätte sich Wright... in ein Häufchen Staub verwandelt."

"Was?", fragte Gibbs aufgebracht. McGee hätte schwören können, dass gerade eine heftig pulsierende Ader an der Stirn seines Bosses aufgetaucht war.

"Sieht so aus", begann Tony, während er nach etwas neben sich griff, "als hätte sie ihn gepfählt."

Er hielt Gibbs eine Tüte für Beweismaterial unter die Nase, in der sich, soweit McGee es erkennen konnte, ein spitzes Stückchen Holz befand.  
Gibbs schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Anscheinend war er zu der gleichen Schlussfolgerung wie McGee gekommen: Diesmal hat es die Beiden zu heftig am Kopf erwischt.

"Was ist mit der Frau?", fragte Gibbs mit einem Seufzer.

Tony deutete auf das Pflaster an seiner Stirn. "Ich hatte keine Chance, Boss."

"Als ich bei meiner Waffe war, war sie verschwunden", fügte Ziva hinzu.  
Gibbs wendete sich für einen Augenblick von seinen Kollegen ab, wie McGee vermutete nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Angesichts dessen, was die Beiden gerade berichtete hatten und der Ader auf seiner Stirn, die kurz davor schien zu platzen, musste Gibbs selbst kurz vor einer Explosion stehen.

Doch zu McGees Überraschung blieb sein Vorgesetzter äußerlich ruhig. Sein Ton verriet allerdings, wie es innerlich in ihm aussehen musste.

"McGee, hol' die Ausrüstung und fang' mit den Fotos an." Gibbs drehte sich wieder zu Tony und Ziva und sah die Beiden ernst an. "Ihr Beide fahrt zum NCIS. Wenn wir hier fertig sind will ich wissen, wer diese Frau ist, verstanden?"

Sein Ton ließ keinen Raum für Diskussionen. Gibbs drehte sich um und ging in Richtung des Tatorts.

"Wartest du auf 'ne Extraeinladung, McGee?"


	5. Kapitel 5

Gibbs fuhr sich langsam mit einer Hand durch das graue Haar und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den Tatort schweifen, der jetzt von den ersten, sanften Sonnenstrahlen in ein warmes Licht getaucht wurde. Was noch vor wenigen Minuten die dunkle Ecke einer Seitengasse gewesen war, in der bestimmt nicht zum ersten Mal ein Verbrechen geschehen war, sah jetzt aus wie ein friedlicher Hinterhof.

Die Arbeiten am Tatort hatten ungewöhnlich lange gedauert. Zum einen lag es daran, dass er mit McGee alleine war. Der junge Agent hatte in seiner Zeit in Gibbs' Team zweifellos viel gelernt, doch ihm mangelte es noch an der Selbstsicherheit, die Tony und Ziva mitbrachten. McGee fragte lieber zweimal, bevor er etwas tat, was Gibbs verärgern könnte. Wahrscheinlich ohne zu wissen, dass es ihm ab und zu lieber wäre, er wurde Fehler machen und aus ihnen lernen, als ihn ständig mit seinen Fragen zu tyrannisieren.

Der andere Grund war Gibbs' logischer Menschenverstand, der sich beharrlich an den Gedanken klammerte, dass seine beiden Kollegen den Vorfall nicht ganz so unbeschadet überstanden hatten, wie die Notärztin es ihm versichert hatte. Was Tony und Ziva ihm berichtet hatten, konnte nur die Folge eines schweren Traumas, oder ein sehr schlechter und unangebrachter Scherz sein.

Doch Gibbs war noch nie ein Mann gewesen, der nur nach dem Kopf und seinem Verstand ging. Früh hatte er gelernt, auf sein Bauchgefühl zu hören und ihm blind zu vertrauen. Damals, als er noch im Corps gedient hatte, hatte es ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Und heute, beim NCIS, war er für sein untrügliches Gespür bekannt. Manch ein Fall wäre wahrscheinlich ungeklärt zu den Akten gelegt worden, wäre er nicht dem Gefühl in seinem Bauch gefolgt.

Und jetzt, da er Stunden lang mit McGee den Tatort Zentimeter für Zentimeter abgesucht hatte, in der Hoffung irgendetwas zu finden, das die Geschichte seiner beiden Kollegen widerlegen würde, meldete sich sein Bauch ein weiteres Mal. Es war nur eine leise Ahnung, die sich weit entfernt anfühlte. Doch sie reichte aus, um ihn zweifeln zu lassen. Was wenn es stimmte, was die Beiden glaubten gesehen zu haben? Was wenn Wright wirklich – so seltsam es auch klang – ein Vampir gewesen war? Bevor er sich dessen bewusst war, zweifelte Gibbs an allem, was ihm vertraut war, an der Welt wie er sie kannte. Das Gefühl war in seiner Art beängstigend und er entschied sich, es zu verdrängen.

Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich über das müde Gesicht und versuchte verzweifelt die sich ihm aufdrängenden Bilder aus dem Kopf zu verbannen. Was er jetzt brauchte war ein starker Kaffee.

"Ähm... Boss?"

Er schüttelte die unwillkommenen Gedanken endgültig ab und drehte sich McGee zu, der am Truck stand.

"Ich bin dann soweit."

Gibbs nickte kurz, warf einen letzten Blick auf den Tatort um sich zu versichern, dass seine Arbeit hier erledigt war und er nichts übersehen hatte und ging dann mit großen Schritten auf den Truck zu.

Auf dem Weg ins Hauptquartier legten die beiden Agents eine Pause bei 'Hot and Fresh Coffee' ein. McGee sah so müde aus, wie Gibbs sich fühlte und freute sich offensichtlich über den kleinen Energiekick.

Beim NCIS angekommen schickte Gibbs McGee mit dem Beweismaterial, welches sie am Tatort gefunden hatten runter zu Abby, die er während der Fahrt ins Hauptquartier angerufen hatte. Er selbst machte sich auf den Weg ins Büro, in der Hoffnung Tony und Ziva seien zur Vernunft gekommen – oder hätten wenigstens einen Namen für die geheimnisvolle Frau gefunden.

Bereits als sich der Fahrstuhl mit dem vertrauten 'Pling' öffnete, sah Gibbs, dass seine beiden Agents fest am Schlafen waren. Beide hatten die Köpfe tief in den Armen vergraben und schnarchten leise vor sich hin. Dies ließ ein Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen, bevor er sie mit einem lauten Pfiff weckte.

Tony schreckte hektisch hoch, Ziva hob den Kopf nur langsam und begann sich zu strecken. Gibbs nahm sich einen Moment Zeit sie zu beobachten und fragte sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, die Beiden nach Hause zu schicken.

"Ich hoffe ihr habt einen Namen für mich." Er ging rüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen. Der Kaffee in seiner Hand schien schwächer zu sein als üblich, oder wurde er alt?

"Faith Lehane", entgegnete Tony ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Die Antwort verwunderte Gibbs ein wenig. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es seinen Kollegen in der Kürze der Zeit gelingen würde die Frau ohne einen wirklichen Anhaltspunkt zu identifizieren.

"Wir hätten wahrscheinlich Tage suchen können, wäre sie nicht 'ne verurteilte Mörderin." Ziva stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, drückte ein paar Knöpfe auf der Fernbedienung und ließ das Bild einer jungen, dunkelhaarigen Frau auf dem Plasmabildschirm erscheinen.

"Faith Lehane, 24 Jahre alt", begann Ziva. "2000 hat sie gegenüber der Polizei von Los Angeles zwei Morde gestanden. Dem zufolge hat sie 1998 den stellvertretenden Bürgermeister von Sunnydale, Kalifornien, Allan Finch und '99 Professor Lester Worth, Dozent an der U.C. Sunnydale getötet."

"Nett", kommentierte Gibbs das eben Gehörte. '98 war Lehane gerade mal 17 oder 18 Jahre alt gewesen. Das Mädchen musste eine schreckliche Kindheit gehabt haben, um in dem Alter schon zur brutalen Killerin zu werden.

"Und das sind nur die Highlights", fuhr Tony fort. "2003 ist sie ausgebrochen, seither fehlt so gut wie jede Spur von ihr. Sie soll wenig später in Sunnydale gesehen worden sein, kurz bevor die Stadt von einer unterirdischen Gasexplosion zerstört wurde."

"Zwischen '99 und 2000, kurz nach dem zweiten Mord, lag sie für mehrere Monate im Koma." Während sie sprach ging Ziva rüber zu dem Bildschirm neben Gibbs' Schreibtisch und rief weitere Details aus Faith Lehanes Leben auf. "Eines Tages ist sie plötzlich aufgewacht, hat eine Frau brutal zusammengeschlagen und ist verschwunden. Sie konnte allerdings nur wenig später von der Polizei geschnappt werden, nachdem sie versucht haben soll eine Joyce Summers umzubringen."

"Aber, wie sollte es anderes sein", fuhr Tony sich am Kopf kratzend fort, "sie konnte der Polizei entkommen und ist anscheinend nach L.A. geflohen, wo sie ebenfalls mehrfach polizeilich in Erscheinung getreten ist. Tja, und kurz darauf kam der Sinneswandel. Sie hat sich der Polizei gestellt und wurde wegen zweifachen Mordes verurteilt. 'Ne ganz schon bewegte Vergangenheit."

"Ja", stimmte Gibbs grummelnd zu. "Die Frage ist nur, was macht sie hier in D.C.?"

Es folgte eine unangenehme Stille. Bis jetzt war es Gibbs ganz gut gelungen der Frage nach Wrights mysteriösem Verschwinden auszuweichen, doch früher oder später musste er sich entscheiden.

Entweder glaubte er an das, was seine Kollegen ihm erzählt hatten, oder an das, was sein Kopf ihm sagte.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs war ein Mann der an das glaubte, was er selber sehen und begreifen konnte. Religion hatte nie eine große Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt und wenn er ehrlich war, wehrte sich alles in seinem Inneren nach Kräften, auch dem Gedanken daran, dass etwas Übernatürliches in dieser Welt existieren konnte, nur den Hauch einer Chance zu lassen. Doch dann war da immer noch sein Bauchgefühl. Es war wie der Finger eines kleinen Kindes, der ihn, so sehr er sich auch bemühte ihn zu ignorieren, immer wieder an die Schulter tippte und um Beachtung bettelte.

Ohne es zu merken seufzte Gibbs laut und fasste dann erneut den Entschluss logisch an den Fall heran zu gehen.

"Tony, gib eine Fahndung nach Lehane raus."

"Mit welcher Begründung?"

Gibbs warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Sie wird verdächtigt einem mutmaßlichen Mörder bei der Flucht geholfen zu haben."

"Gibbs..." begann Ziva aufgebracht, sie wusste jedoch offensichtlich nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

"So lange ich keinen Beweis für eure Version habe, ist das die Offizielle."

"Wir haben die Tatwaffe und..."

"Und was, DiNozzo?"

"Was ist mit unseren Aussagen", argumentierte Ziva. "Wir haben Beide gesehen wie –"

"Was würdet ihr an meiner Stelle tun?" Gibbs sah mit ernster Mine von Tony zu Ziva. Anscheinend wusste keiner der Beiden, ob und wenn, was sie sagen sollten. Erneut machte sich diese unerträgliche Stille zwischen den Schreibtischen breit.

Das Klingeln von Gibbs' Handy beendete den unangenehmen Moment schließlich.

"Gibbs", sagte er, fast erleichtert klingend in die Leitung.

Am anderen Ende hörte er Duckys Stimme. "Jethro", begrüßte er ihn.

"Was gibt es, Duck?"

"Hier ist jemand, den ich euch vorstellen möchte." Die Stimme des Pathologen klang immer noch seltsam nervös.

"Wir sind unterwegs."


	6. Kapitel 6

_Ein Gefallen_, dachte Faith, als sie sich mit einem kleinen Hüpfer auf einen der metallenen Tische setzte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wütend auf sich selbst, da sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es Ärger bedeutete, wenn Rupert Giles sie um einen Gefallen bat.

Aufmerksam ließ sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in einer Pathologie war. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren oft Nächte lang in ähnlichen klinisch sterilen Räumen gesessen, hatte darauf gewartet, dass die Toten endlich aufwachten, nur um sie dann ein für alle Mal ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Einen Augenblick lang blieb ihr Blick an den beiden Männern hängen, die in einigen Metern Entfernung anscheinend in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft waren.

Faith spürte, wie ihr Herz ein bisschen schneller als normal schlug und begann unruhig auf der kalten Oberfläche hin und her zu rutschen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Menschen, waren ihr die Leichen, die sich in dem Raum befanden egal. Grund für ihre Nervosität war viel mehr die Tatsache, dass sie sich mitten im Hauptquartier einer Bundesbehörde befand – ausgerechnet im Hauptquartier des NCIS.

Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wofür die Abkürzung stand. Im Grunde war das auch vollkommen egal. FBI, CIA, NCIS, wo zur Hölle war der Unterschied. Eine verurteilte Mörderin sah bestimmt keiner von denen gerne frei herumlaufen.

Vor wenigen Minuten, als Faith mit Giles vor dem Gebäude aus einem Taxi gestiegen war, hatte sie kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dem ehemaligen Wächter zu erzählen, was in der Nacht passiert war. Dass sie mit zwei Agenten eben jener Behörde 'unsanft' aneinander geraten war und er lieber alleine da rein gehen sollte. Doch wie groß war die Chance, dass sie eben jene beiden Agenten hier wieder treffen würde. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie entschieden, dass sie das überschaubare Risiko auf sich nehmen würde, anstatt sich irgendwelche Vorwürfe – und schlimmsten Falls nervige Vergleiche mit Buffy – anzuhören.

Ihre Augen fielen auf die Uhr an der Wand. Kurz vor acht. Normalerweise würde sie um diese Uhrzeit im Bett liegen, schlafen und sich von den Strapazen der nächtlichen Jagd erholen. Faith fluchte leise. Warum hatte sie auch den dämlichen Telefonhörer abgenommen? Warum hatte sie Giles überhaupt ihre Telefonnummer gegeben?

Nach dem Kampf, oder viel mehr der Schlacht im Höllenschlund hatte er sie gebeten in Kontakt zu bleiben. Bei dem Gedanken daran huschte ein Lächeln über Faith' Lippen. Hätte man Giles nur ein paar Monate zuvor die Gelegenheit geben sie zu töten, er hätte sie sicherlich genutzt. Die drohende Apokalypse hatte sie einander irgendwie näher gebracht – dennoch, Freunde würden sie wohl nie werden.

Freunde. Faith hatte früh gelernt, alleine zu Recht zu kommen und unabhängig zu sein. Sie brauchte niemand. Das versuchte sie zumindest, sich immer wieder einzureden. Freunde, andere Menschen überhaupt, brachten einen ständig in Schwierigkeiten – die gegenwärtige Situation diente als perfektes Beispiel. Im Leben einer Jägerin konnte es fatal sein, Menschen um sich zu haben, die einem etwas bedeuteten. Und trotzdem, seit ein paar Jahren gab es einen Menschen in ihrem Leben, dem sie, wenn auch nur langsam, gelernt hatte zu vertrauen.

Das Geräusch der sich automatisch öffnenden Tür riss Faith aus ihren Gedanken. Als sie aufsah und die drei hineinkommenden Agenten sah sprang sie von ihrem Platz auf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück, um den Abstand von ihnen zu wahren.

"Na toll", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. Zwei der Agenten waren ausgerechnet die beiden, die ihr nur wenige Stunden zuvor in die Quere gekommen waren. Das Gesicht des Dritten, eines etwas älteren, grauhaarigen Mannes, nahm bedrohliche Züge an, als er sie erblickte. In diesem Moment wäre Faith lieber wieder im Höllenschlund gewesen und hätte gegen die Armee von Über-Vampiren gekämpft.

"Gibbs." Der Mann, den sie in der Nacht niedergeschlagen hatte griff nach seinem Gürtel, nur um festzustellen, dass seine Waffe sich nicht im Halfter befand.

"Tony, ruf den Sicherheitsdienst", befahl Gibbs mit ruhiger Stimme. Die Augen starr auf Faith gerichtet. "Ziva."

Die dunkelhaarige Frau neben ihm verstand, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zu Seite, so dass die beiden Agenten die Tür, den einzigen Ausgang, blockierten.

"Warte, Tony", meldete sich der Pathologe, der sich Faith als Ducky vorgestellt hatte zu Wort. Eilig ging er rüber zu Gibbs.

"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor, Duck?" Der durchdringende Blick des Mannes verließ Faith endlich und richtete sich nun auf den älteren Mann.

"Jethro, bitte. Ich kann dir alles erklären."

Gibbs baute sich vor dem kleinen Mann auf und brachte sein Gesicht dicht vor das seines Gegenübers. "Das ist eine verurteilte Mörderin." Er deutete mit dem Finger in Faith Richtung, ohne sie anzusehen. "Sie hat Tony und Ziva heute Nacht angegriffen. Kannst du mir verdammt noch mal verraten, was sie hier macht?"

"Was?" Giles sah mit einem teils verwirrten, teils verärgerten Blick zu Faith.

Sie verdrehte die Augen, atmete tief ein und bereute erneut ihre Entscheidung, ihm nicht gleich von dem Zwischenfall erzählt zu haben. "Ich hab' sie nicht angegriffen", begann sie sich zu verteidigen. "Ich –"

"Ach nein?", unterbrach Tony sie. "Und wie würden sie das nennen?"

"Haben sie 'n Problem damit von 'nem Mädchen geschlagen zu werden?"

"Ich habe ein Problem damit, wenn jemand meine Leute angreift." Gibbs' durchbohrende Augen trafen ihre erneut.

"Jethro, bitte", bat Ducky erneut. Diesmal griff er nach dem Ellbogen des Agenten, um dem beruhigenden Ton in seiner Stimme Nachdruck zu verleihen. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis war."

Gibbs' Blick war – zu Faith' Erleichterung – ein weiteres Mal auf Ducky gerichtet. In den Augen des grauhaarigen Agenten lag etwas, das sie nicht genau definieren konnte, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie sie trafen, hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, in der Gesellschaft ein paar blutrünstiger Dämonen besser aufgehoben zu sein. Das und die fehlende Einsicht des Mannes, Ducky wenigstens zuzuhören, ließ Faith eine Entscheidung treffen: Sie musste abhauen, solange sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend ging sie wie selbstverständlich auf die Tür zu. "Ich verschwinde", sagte sie knapp.

Gibbs benötigte lediglich einen Schritt, um sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. "Glauben sie, ich werde sie hier so einfach rausspazieren lassen?"

"Faith", hörte sie Giles' warnende Stimme hinter sich sagen.

Sie drehte sich zu dem ehemaligen Wächter um. "Halten sie sich da raus."

"Faith", warnte er erneut. Seine Stimme hatte den gleichen autoritären Ton angenommen, mit dem er Buffy und sie vor fast sieben Jahren herumkommandiert hatte.

"Sie haben mich doch erst in diese dämliche Situation gebracht", warf sie ihm lauthals vor. "Haben sie vielleicht mal drüber nachgedacht, dass die Cops hier nicht zu meinen aller größten Fans gehören könnten?"

Giles seufzte. Anscheinend fühlte er sich ebenso in vergangene Zeiten zurückversetzt. "Und woran hast _du_ gedacht, als du zwei Bundesagenten angegriffen hast?" entgegnete er streng.

"Zurück ins Gefängnis zu gehen steht nicht gerade sehr weit oben auf der Liste der Dinge, die ich in den nächsten zehn Jahren vorhabe. Streng genommen war es also Notwehr." Ihrer Stimme war nicht anzumerken, dass Faith wusste, dass ihr Argument nicht unbedingt das Beste war.

Gibbs ließ ein überlegenes Lachen hören. "Vertrauen sie mir, sie landen schneller wieder im Gefängnis, als es ihnen lieb ist."

"Sie können dankbar seinen, dass ich letzte Nacht nicht im Knast gesessen habe."

Faith tat ihr Möglichstes dem eindringlichen Blick des Agenten stand zu halten. Die Wut auf die offensichtliche Ungerechtigkeit der Gesamtsituation half ihr. "Ich hab' ihren Leuten die jämmerlichen Ärsche gerettet. Ansonsten hätten sie jetzt ein paar Leichen mehr hier rum liegen. Sie haben ja nicht mal den blassesten Schimmer, womit sie es zu tun haben, geschweige denn –"

"Genug!"

Alle Augen im Raum richteten sich schlagartig auf Ducky. Er selbst sah mit ernster, verärgerter Mine von Faith zu Gibbs, dann rüber zu Giles. "Ich habe euch nicht hier her gebeten, um zu streiten." Er drehte sich erneut zu Gibbs um. "Keinen von euch", fügte er in seine Richtung hinzu. "Wir befinden uns in einer Situation, die es erfordert, dass wir zusammenarbeiten. Alle."

Gibbs beugte sich zu Ducky runter. Die anfängliche Verwunderung über den bestimmenden Ton des Pathologen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. "Was für ein Problem, Duck?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Das arme Mädchen", begann er, auf die zugedeckte Form einer Leiche, die auf dem Obduktionstisch am anderen Ende des Raums lag deutend, "wurde von einem Vampir getötet. Dem gleichen, der heute Nacht um ein Haar Ziva und Tony erwischt hätte."

Es folgte eine unangenehme Stille. Gibbs, da war sich Faith fast sicher, hätte gelacht, wären die Mimik und der Tonfall des Pathologen nicht erschreckend ernsthaft gewesen.

Ducky wendete sich erneut Giles zu. "Rupert, wärest du so freundlich meinen Freunden zu erzählen, was du mir damals erzählt hast?"

Giles nickte, nahm sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Brille von der Nase und begann die Geschichte zu erzählen, die Faith schon so oft gehört hatte. Die Geschichte, die sie schon lange nicht mehr hören konnte. Die Geschichte, die ihr Schicksal war und ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

_In jeder Generation wird eine Auserwählte geboren. Sie muss sich alleine gegen Vampire, Dämonen und die Mächte des Bösen stellen. Sie ist die Jägerin._


	7. Kapitel 7

McGee lehnte seinen Kopf unsanft gegen die kalte, metallene Wand des Fahrstuhls. Warum stellte er bloß immer wieder so dumme Fragen? Fragen, die andere, besonders aber sein Boss, überflüssig fanden. Fragen, die ihn in Situationen wie diese brachten.

Zwanzig Minuten zuvor hatte er an genau derselben Stelle gestanden und war nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten. Abby hatte den Haufen Staub, den sie am Tatort gefunden hatten analysiert und festgestellt, dass er aus menschlichen Überresten bestand. Wie die einer eingeäscherten Leiche. Nicht sicher, was er mit der Information und der aufgeregten Abby anstellen sollte, hatte sich McGee entschieden, Gibbs über die neue Entwicklung in dem Fall in Kenntnis zu setzen. Abgesehen davon hatten ihn die Ereignisse der Nacht ohnehin schon genug verwirrt. Die Theorien, die Abby angefangen hatte aufzustellen – von Verschwörung, über Außerirdische bis hin zu dunklen Mächten – trugen nicht gerade zur Klärung seiner Gedanken bei und so war er froh, eine Entschuldigung zu haben, dem Labor – und somit Abby – erstmal zu entkommen.

Hätte er doch bloß gewartet und sich angehört, was in Abbys verdrehtem Kopf vor sich ging. Es wäre hundertprozentig die angenehmere Alternative gewesen.

McGee öffnete die Augen und starrte auf die silberne Wand, die viel zu dicht vor seinem Gesicht war, um sie klar sehen zu können. Er nahm sie sowieso nicht wahr. Er sah andere Bilder vor sich, Bilder von Monstern, Vampiren, Dämonen. Die Geschichte, die er vor wenigen Minuten gehört hatte, erzählt von einem Mann den er nicht kannte, wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf.

Er war, auf der Suche nach Gibbs, in die Pathologie geplatzt. Alle Augen waren für eine Sekunde auf ihn gerichtet gewesen. Dann hatte Gibbs gesagt, dass was auch immer er zu berichten hatte warten müsse und er zuhören sollte, was der Mann, Giles, zu sagen hatte. Zunächst hatte er über das Lachen müssen, was er hörte. Er hatte erwartungsvoll rüber zu Tony gesehen, doch dessen Mine war wie versteinert gewesen. _Das hier ist also kein Wit_z, hatte er schließlich beschlossen und die folgenden Minuten mit leicht geöffnetem Mund – wie immer, wenn er sich auf etwas konzentrierte – angestrengt zugehört.

_Vampire, Dämonen – das Böse existiert. Eine Tatsache, mit der sie sich abfinden sollten, so wie es die Menschen getan haben, die lange vor Beginn unserer Zeitrechnung die erste Jägerin erschaffen haben. Ein Mädchen, dessen Seele sie mit dem Geist, dem Herz eines Dämonen vereinigt haben, dessen Schicksal es fort an sein sollte, gegen eben jene Mächte des Bösen zu kämpfen und die Menschheit vor ihnen zu beschützen. Seither wurde in jeder Generation eine Auserwählte geboren, eine Jägerin, die den Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte fortführt. Faith ist eine von ihnen. Als Jägerin verfügt sie über gewisse... übermenschliche Kräfte, die sie ihnen, offensichtlich, vergangene Nacht demonstriert hat._

Das 'Pling' des Fahrstuhls riss McGee aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete die Augen erneut, blickte runter auf seine Hände und stellte fest, dass er nervös an dem Ring an seiner Hand herumspielte. _Dieses dämliche Ding_, dachte er.  
Abby hatte ihm den Ring vor zwei Tagen zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Ein ungewöhnliches Geschenk, selbst für Abby. Später hatte er dann herausgefunden, dass sie seinen Geburtstag komplett vergessen hatte. Der Ring, den sie am Wochenende bei einem Garagenverkauf entdeckt hatte, war lediglich eine spontane Lösung gewesen. Doch davon hatte er noch nichts gewusst, als er das Ding auf seinen rechten, kleinen Finger gesteckt hatte, um Abby in dem Glauben zu lassen, er würde ihm gefallen. Doch jetzt bekam er ihn einfach nicht mehr ab. Während er auf die Tür des Forensiklabors zuging, beschloss er es an diesem Abend mit viel heißem Wasser und Seife zu versuchen.

McGee blieb vor der Tür stehen und atmete tief durch. Ihm schoss erneut die Szene durch den Kopf, die ihn in diese unangenehme Situation gebracht hatte.

Er selbst, Gibbs, Tony und Ziva hatten, nachdem Giles seine Erzählung beendet hatte, den Raum verlassen, um vor der Tür in Ruhe ein paar Worte wechseln zu können. Viele Worte waren nicht gefallen. Gibbs hatte beschlossen, Direktor Shepard über die Entwicklungen in Kenntnis zu setzten und dann Tony und Ziva angewiesen, Faith vorerst im Verhörraum unterzubringen, nicht sicher, was er mit ihr anstellen sollte.  
Und dann war es passiert. Die Worte waren aus seinem Mund gekommen, bevor er überhaupt merkte, was er sagte.

_"Ähm, Boss?", fragte er vorsichtig.   
Gibbs sah in fordernd an und grummelte ein 'was' in seine Richtung.  
"Wie... wie willst du das Abby erklären?"  
Gibbs trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass er direkt vor ihm stand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck lockerte sich auf eine beunruhigende Art. "Ich werde es ihr nicht erklären, McGee."  
"Aber Boss", begann er zu protestieren, doch Gibbs unterbrach ihn.  
"_Du_ wirst es ihr erklären."_

Und nun stand er da, vor Abbys Labor und beobachtete sie durch die gläserne Tür, wie sie – wahrscheinlich zum hundertsten Mal – das restliche Beweismaterial des Falles überprüfte um einen Beleg für irgendeine ihrer Theorien zu finden. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, auf welche verdrehten Ideen sie mittlerweile gekommen sein musste. Einer von ihnen würde er wahrscheinlich in wenigen Minuten bestätigen. Noch einmal atmete er tief ein, hielt die Luft an, als wäre Abbys Labor eine Art Aquarium, in das er hinabtauchen müsste, und drückte dann den Knopf, der die Tür öffnete.

"McGee", rief sie ihm enthusiastisch, wenn auch mit einer vorwurfsvollen Note entgegen. Sie sprang förmlich von ihrem Stuhl auf – der daraufhin quer durch den Raum schoss – und lief auf ihn zu. "Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Was hat Gibbs gesagt? Warum ist er nicht hier? Normalerweise würde er selber her kommen... McGee, alles okay?"

Abby sah ihn besorgt an und erst da merkte er, dass er nicht atmete und sie ansah, als sei er gerade in ihrem Aquarium-Labor ertrunken.  
"Alles... in Ordnung", brachte er schließlich heraus. Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an, offensichtlich glaubte sie seine Lüge nicht. Kein Wunder. Abby war in der Beziehung genau wie Gibbs. Sie wusste einfach, wenn man sie anlog, nur hatte sie eine angenehmere Art damit umzugehen. 

"Gibbs ist oben bei Direktor Shepard, er –"

"Was zur Hölle könnte wichtiger sein, als das hier?" Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig. Abby konnte Direktor Shepard nicht besonders gut leiden. McGee hatte nicht wirklich aus ihr herausbekommen können warum, doch er glaubte, dass es etwas mit deren früherer Affäre mit Gibbs, der Kleiderordnung oder dem Assistenten, den sie Abby versucht hatte aufzuzwingen, zu tun hatte.

"Für die Sache kriege ich vielleicht 'nen Nobelpreis... und Gibbs hält es nicht mal für nötig –"

"Abby", versuchte McGee sie zu beruhigen. "Es ist was wirklich Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen. Ich... ich –"

Es war soweit, er hatte angefangen rumzustammeln. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie er anfangen sollte, geschweige denn wie er weitermachen oder die Geschichte zu Ende bringen sollte. Er atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch – nicht sicher, ob es dazu diente sich zu beruhigen, oder Zeit zu schinden – und sah Abby dann ernst an. Er packte sie an den Schultern und schob sie rückwärts, sanft aber bestimmt, in Richtung ihres Schreibtischstuhls, der jetzt mitten im Raum stand.

Er drückte Abby in den Stuhl, beugte sich zu ihr runter, atmete er ein letztes Mal tief ein, kniff die Augen fest zu und begann dann, in einem irrwitzigen Tempo zu erzählen. "Wright-war-ein-Vampir. Die-Asche-die-du-analysiert-hast-waren-tatsächlich-seine-sterblichen-Überreste. Er-wurde-gepfählt-von-einer-Vampirjägerin-oder-so-die-jetzt-unten-im-Verhörraum-sitzt."

Er hatte es getan, er hatte es ihr erzählt... Aber warum sagte Abby nichts? Langsam öffnete McGee die Augen und blickte direkt in die der Forensikerin. Sie sah ihn an, als sei er komplett übergeschnappt. Ein paar Sekunden lang starrten sich die Beiden nur an, dann lehnte Abby den Kopf zur Seite. "Timmy... bist du high?", fragte sie, ihr Ton war eine Mischung aus Vorwurf, Besorgnis und totaler Verwirrung.

McGee seufzte. Das wäre irgendwie auch zu einfach gewesen. Er ließ ihre Schultern los, richtete sich auf und begann nervös vor Abby auf und ab zu laufen, ihre Blicke ignorierend.

Und dann begann er ein weiteres Mal zu erzählen. Langsam – vielleicht etwas zu langsam – stotternd, unterbrochen von zahllosen 'ähms' und 'uhs'. Er erzählte alles, was er wusste. Was Tony und Ziva am Tatort berichtet hatten, wie Gibbs die Beiden zu ignorieren schien und wie immer seine Arbeit gemacht hatte, wie er in die Pathologie geplatzt war und schließlich wiederholte er das, was Giles erzählt hatte fast Wort wörtlich. Einmal im Redeschwall hörte er nicht auf und erzählte Abby, wie er in die missliche Lage gekommen war, derjenige zu sein, der ihr dies alles erzählen musste.

"Dir wäre es also lieber gewesen, wenn mir Gibbs oder sonst jemand das alles erzählt hätte?", unterbrach sie ihn schließlich mit deutlich hörbarer Empörung.

McGee sah sie, um Verständnis bettelnd, an. Nach dem Fall im vergangenem Jahr, bei dem Kornkreise eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle gespielt und Abby bis zuletzt alles versucht hatte um den Beweis für etwas Übernatürliches zu finden, konnte sie doch nicht wirklich erwarten, dass er besonders scharf darauf war, ihr zu erzählen, dass Vampire und Dämonen wirklich existierten.

"Abby, hast... hast du verstanden, was ich gerade erzählt habe?", fragte er schließlich, verzweifelnd versuchend das Gespräch zurück auf das Wesentliche zu bringen.

"Jedes einzelne Wort."

"U-Und? I-Ich meine, bist du nicht vielleicht ein bisschen...überrascht, geschockt, verwirrt?"

"Ja, Timmy, bin ich." Sie sprang ein weiteres Mal von dem Stuhl auf und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. "Ich bin geschockt, dass du mir so was nicht selber sagen willst. Ich bin verwirrt, was die ganzen Dämonen, Vampire und das ganze Zeug angeht und überrascht bin ich von... von... der Gesamtsituation."

"Verwirrt? I-ich meine, Abby, da draußen laufen Vampire und weiß Gott was sonst noch rum. Findest du das nicht ein bisschen... ich weiß auch nicht... beunruhigend?"

Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte sie ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich brauche einen Caf-Pow!", beschloss sie und stürmte aus dem Labor – einen verdutzten Timothy McGee zurücklassend.


	8. Kapitel 8

A/N: Vielen Dank an Mrs. DiNozzo für das Review!

* * *

Jenny Shepard verließ das MTAC mit finsterer Miene. Die Informationen, die sie gerade bekommen hatte waren alles andere, als gut und Gibbs hatte ihr noch immer nicht über die geplante Festnahme von Wright berichtet. Alles was sie wusste war, dass die Aktion nicht nach Plan verlaufen war.

Ohne aufzusehen ging sie ins Vorzimmer ihres Büros. Drinnen saß ihre Assistentin Cynthia, die gerade in ein anscheinend wichtiges Telefonat vertieft war. Ihr gegenüber saß ein gut aussehender Mann im Anzug. Innerlich seufzte Jenny. Ihren Termin mit Bob Singer, dem stellvertretenden Direktor des FBI hatte sie bisher erfolgreich verdrängt. Äußerlich ließ sie sich ihre schlechte Laune nicht anmerken und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Gentlemen-like stand Bob auf, erwiderte das Lächeln und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Mr. Singer", begrüßte sie ihn mit gezwungen freundlicher Stimme.

„Director Shepard." Sein Ton war nicht weniger aufgesetzt als ihrer.

„Ich bin gleich für sie da. Ich hoffe es macht ihnen nichts aus, noch einen kleinen Augenblick zu warten."

„Überhaupt nicht, Madame."

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich erneut ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Jenny hasste es, wenn man sie Madame nannte. Mit einem Kopfnicken drehte sie sich zu ihrer Assistentin um, die ihr Telefonat mittlerweile beendet hatte.

„Cynthia, hat Agent Gibbs sich schon gemeldet?"

„Heute morgen noch nicht, Director."

„Gut. Sagen sie ihm bitte, dass ich ihn so schnell wie möglich in meinem Büro sehen will."

Cynthia antwortete mit einem Nicken. Jenny drehte sich um, lächelte Bob Singer noch einmal freundlich zu und verschwand dann in ihrem Büro.  
Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete sie tief durch. Sie hasste diese Art von Briefing, die meistens in eine Art Wettbewerb darum ausarteten, wer die bessere Behörde leitete. Da der NCIS nicht wirklich eine Konkurrenz zum FBI darstellte, hatte Jenny die leise Vermutung, dass die Vertreter der Behörde diese Treffen lediglich wahrnahmen, um ihr männliches Ego zu stärken.

Abgesehen davon war Bob Singer ein besonders schmieriges Exemplar von Mann. Er hatte diese unerträgliche Angewohnheit Menschen, besonders Frauen, bei jeder Gelegenheit anzufassen und zu betatschen. Jenny schüttelte sich und ging dann rüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich in ihren Stuhl fallen und begann sich müde die Schläfen zu massieren. Ihre Nacht war kurz gewesen. Und sollten ihre Befürchtungen durch Gibbs' Bericht bestätigt werden, würde es auch noch ein langer Tag werden.

Das Klingeln ihres Telefons ließ Jenny kurz zusammenzucken. Sie richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf, als könne man sie sehen, sobald sie das Gespräch annahm und drückte den Lautsprecherknopf. 

„Ja?"

„Director Shepard, Agent Gibbs ist hier."

_Das ging schnell_, war der erste Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf schoss. „Schicken sie ihn rein." Jenny stutzte. _Schicken sie ihn rein_? Das war definitiv das erste Mal, dass Gibbs sich ankündigen ließ und nicht einfach in ihr Büro herein gestürmt kam. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und es war mehr als eine missglückte Festnahme. „Und Cynthia, machen sie Mr. Singer doch bitte noch einen Kaffee", fügte Jenny hinzu. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Bob wohl noch ein Weilchen ohne sie auskommen musste.

Kaum hatte sie das Gespräch beendet, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür zu ihrem Büro und Gibbs kam herein. Es war offensichtlich, dass der ältere Agent ebenfalls eine unerholsame Nacht hinter sich hatte. Jenny lächelte innerlich. Ihr sah man den Schlafmangel wahrscheinlich gleichermaßen an.

„Gutes Timing", begrüßte sie ihn und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass er sich setzten sollte. „Ich hab' schlechte Nachrichten."

Gibbs ließ ein kurzes, unbeeindrucktes Lachen hören. „Die habe ich auch", sagte er, während er sich ihr gegenüber setzte. „Ich zuerst."

„Du zuerst? Und ich dachte immer, du wärst ein Gentleman." Sie lächelte ihn herausfordernd an, auch wenn ihr nicht wirklich dazu zumute war.

„Oh, Jen", begann er, ihr Lächeln erwidernd. „Ich bin sicher, dass du dir erst anhören willst, was ich zu sagen habe."

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände auf ihren Knien. „Bitte."

„Lance Corporal Lydia Simmons wurde von einem Vampir getötet."

_Verdammt_. Mit nur einem Satz hatte Gibbs ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt. Und was noch viel schlimmer war, er wusste anscheinend bescheid.

Damit hatte für Jenny ein gefährliches Spiel begonnen. Äußerlich ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, doch innerlich spielten ihre Körperfunktionen verrückt. Adrenalin, erhöhter Puls- und Herzschlag, kontraktierende Pupillen. Gibbs' trainiertes Auge brauchte keine Sekunde um festzustellen, dass ihr ruhiges Äußeres nur eine Fassade war, doch die Aufregung konnte sie immer noch mit den unerwarteten Neuigkeiten entschuldigen.

Gibbs allgemein etwas vorzumachen war schon Herausforderung genug, doch hinzu kam, dass Jenny nicht eine von seinen Verdächtigen war. Er kannte sie nicht erst seit gestern. Er kannte sie besser, als die meisten Menschen sie kannten.

„Ich verstehe", antwortete sie langsam.

„Ich verstehe?" Gibbs sah sie ungläubig an. „Ich hatte eher etwas wie ‚_willst du mich verarschen_' erwartet."

„Ich dachte wir wären aus dem Alter für dumme Scherze raus."

Gibbs nickte zustimmend, der misstrauische Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb, während er weiter erzählte, was in der vergangenen Nacht und am Morgen passiert war. Jenny hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, einen Großteil der Geschichte konnte sie sich denken. Lediglich als das Wort ‚Jägerin' fiel wurde sie hellhörig.

„Eine Jägerin?", fragte sie mit halb gespielter Verwunderung. Dieser Tag wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter. „Glaubst du ihr? Einer verurteilte Mörderin würde wahrscheinlich alles sagen, damit man sie nicht wieder einsperrt."

„Ducky vertraut ihr. Abgesehen davon klingt das selbst für eine Irre ein bisschen weit hergeholt."

„So weit, dass es schon wieder wahr sein muss?" Gibbs antwortete mit einem Achselzucken, welches Jenny mit Erleichterung beobachtete. Er war nicht leicht zu überzeugen, sie hatte darauf spekuliert, dass er noch Zweifel an der ganzen Sache haben würde. „Was ist mit dieser Jägerin? Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Verhörraum. Tony und Ziva haben ein Auge auf sie."

„Und dieser Mr. Giles?"

„Bei Ducky. Wir haben keinen Grund ihn hier festzuhalten."

Sie nickte langsam. „Und jetzt?"

„Der Verdächtige ist ein haufen Staub. Soll ich das in meinen Bericht schreiben und den Fall einfach zu den Akten legen?"

Nicht sicher, ob sie Gibbs über das in Kenntnis setzten sollte, was sie gerade im MTAC erfahren hatte, stand Jenny von ihrem Stuhl auf und wendete sich dem Fenster hinter ihrem Schreibtisch zu. Sie atmete tief durch und fasste einen Entschluss.

„Es wurde eine weitere Leiche gefunden, Petty Officer Greg Sanders. Zwei kleine Einstiche am Hals, anscheinend die gleiche Vorgehensweise."

Jenny hörte, wie Gibbs ebenfalls aufstand. „Wann?"

„Die Leiche wurde vor knapp einer halben Stunde gefunden."

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du hast darauf bestanden anzufangen."

„Wright fällt als Täter aus. Tony und Ziva haben ihn die ganze Nacht beschattet."

Jenny nickte zustimmend. Das war alles andere als gut.

„Wo?" Gibbs sah sie mit einem seiner durchdringenden Blicke an.

„Jefferson Street. Nicht weit vom Fundort der ersten Leiche entfernt."

Gibbs nickte und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Halt' mich auf dem Laufenden." Seine Antwort war ein Nicken, dann war er verschwunden.

Jenny seufzte laut. Einen Moment lang hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Ermittlungen auf ein anderes Team zu übertragen, eins das nicht wusste, womit sie es wirklich zu tun hatten. Doch das Risiko, dass noch mehr die Wahrheit erfahren war entschieden zu groß. 

Jenny hasste es, Gibbs zu belügen, doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Ihre Befehle bezüglich der Sache waren eindeutig gewesen. Von nun an übernahmen Gibbs und sein Team in diesem Fall nur noch eine Alibifunktion um unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Irgendwann würde der Fall ungelöst zu den Akten gelegt werden und hoffentlich in Vergessenheit geraten. Niemand würde je erfahren, was wirklich passiert war. Von nun an würden sich die Profis um das Problem kümmern.

Jenny ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch, setzte sich und drückte die Taste am Telefon, die sie mit ihrer Assistentin verbinden würde.

„Ja?", hörte sie Cynthias Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich will in den nächsten Minuten keine Störungen. Von niemandem, verstanden?"

„Verstanden Ma'am."

Jenny beendete das Gespräch mit einem weiteren Tastendruck und nahm dann den Hörer ab und drückte die Schnellwahltaste eins. Nach wenigen Sekunden Stille ertönte eine weibliche, mechanische Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Die Nummer, die sie gewählt haben existiert nicht. Bitte legen sie auf."

Jenny ignorierte die Ansage und wartete auf ein Klicken. 

„Autorisierungscode Juliet Sierra November Charlie India Sierra 7734893172", sagte sie ruhig in den Höhrer.

„Sie werden verbunden", antwortete die Stimme. „Einen Moment bitte."

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden Stille erklang die Stimme eines Mannes. „Director Shepard." Es war eine Aufforderung zu sprechen, keine Begrüßung.

Jenny räusperte sich. „Es gibt Probleme."

„Reden sie."

„Nun, für den Anfang haben wir eine Sicherheitslücke. Ein paar meiner Leute wissen bescheid."

„Wie viele?"

„Mindestens vier, ich vermute fünf." Jenny kannte Gibbs gut genug um zu wissen, dass er Abby Sciuto ebenfalls einweihen würde.

„Sie vermuten?" Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung war bedrohlich laut geworden.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", entgegnete Jenny durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Das hoffe ich. Aber deswegen rufen sie nicht an. Was ist wirklich los?"

Jenny atmete tief durch. „Wie sich herausgestellt hat, handelte es sich bei Wright tatsächlich um einen GST."

„Handelte?"

„Er wurde neutralisiert."

„Von ihren Leuten?" Obwohl die Stimme ihres Gesprächspartners monoton blieb, hörte Jenny deutlich Verwunderung heraus.

„Nein. Genau da liegt das Problem."

„Worauf warten sie, Shepard?"

„Sie hatten Hilfe... Von einer Jägerin."

Jenny hörte den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung tief einatmen.

„Das war noch nicht alles", berichtete sie weiter. „Es gibt wahrscheinlich ein weiteres Opfer. Meine Leute sind dran, aber es ist sicher, dass wir mindestens einen weiteren, aktiven GST in der Stadt haben."

„Ich schicke ihnen ein Team."

„Was ist mit der Jägerin?"

„Die Initiative hat Erfahrungen mit einer Jägerin gemacht. Den Berichten nach zu urteilen stellt sie definitiv ein Sicherheitsrisiko dar. Ich überlasse es ihnen dafür zu sorgen, dass sie uns nicht in die Quere kommt. Das gleiche gilt für ihre Leute. Verstanden?"

Jenny nickte zögerlich. „Verstanden."

„Ich melde mich wieder."

Das nächste, was sie hörte war ein regelmäßiges Tuten. Jenny legte den Hörer auf, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das müde Gesicht und entschied, dass sie heute besser im Bett geblieben wäre.


	9. Kapitel 9

A/N: Falls ich es noch nicht erwähnt habe, vielen Dank an meinen Beta Shiva!

* * *

"Findest du, dass sie gefährlich aussieht?" Tony lehnte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, in der Hoffnung aus der veränderten Perspektive etwas zu sehen, das ihm zuvor entgangen war.

"Das Äußere kann täuschen", entgegnete Ziva nachdenklich, ihren Blick starr auf die junge Frau vor ihr gerichtet.

Auf der anderen Seite der schaufenstergroßen Glasscheibe, im Verhörraum, saß Faith, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt, ziellos in ihre Richtung starrend.

"Ich meine, wirkt sie auf dich wie 'ne Dämonenkillerin?" Tony lehnte den Kopf langsam auf die andere Seite.

"Jägerin."

"Huh?" Er sah Ziva verwirrt an.

"Jägerin, nicht Killerin", erklärte sie.

"Wo ist der Unterschied?"

"Keine Ahnung." Seine Kollegin lächelte, die Augen nicht von Faith abwendend. "Aber jetzt weißt du mal, wie das ist, wenn man ständig verbessert wird."

Tony verdrehte die Augen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls wieder auf die junge Frau im Nebenraum. Sie ähnelte der Person, die ihn in der vergangenen Nacht brutal niedergeschlagen hatte nur wenig. Im fluoreszierenden, klinischen Licht des Verhörraums wirkte sie eher harmlos, wie ein gelangweilter Teenager vielleicht, der beim Rauchen erwischt worden war. Sie sah nicht aus, wie jemand, der zwei Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte, geschweige denn wie jemand, der Nachts Jagd auf Vampire und Dämonen machte. Doch wie Ziva schon gesagt hatte, der äußere Eindruck kann täuschen. Eine Lektion, die die Erfahrung Tony gelehrt hatte.

Die auffliegende Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was gibt's, Boss?"

Gibbs ging wortlos auf die Glasscheibe zu und betrachtete Faith mit einem durchdringenden Blick, von dem sie froh sein konnte, dass sie ihn nicht sah. "Wir haben noch eine Leiche."

"Wann", fragte Ziva, die das gleiche ungute Gefühl wie Tony zu haben schien.

"Letzte Nacht. Wright scheidet definitiv als Täter aus." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Gibbs um und ging zur Tür. "DiNozzo, finde heraus, ob unsere Freundin etwas über die Sache weiß. Ziva, hol' Ducky und diesen Mr. Giles. Ich hab' ein paar Fragen."

Die beiden Agents folgten ihrem Boss aus dem Nebenraum.

"Ihr habt fünf Minuten!"

"Pass da drinnen auf deinen Kopf auf", bemerkte Ziva mit einem Augenzwinkern, bevor sie Gibbs in Richtung Fahrstuhl folgte. Tony gab seiner Kollegin ein sarkastisches Lachen mit auf den Weg und atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein, bevor er die Tür zum Verhörraum öffnete.

"Miss Lehane, ich -"

"Ich will jemanden anrufen", unterbrach sie ihn vom Stuhl aufspringend.

"Woha!" Tony wich einen Schritt zurück. "Ich muss sie bitten sich wieder hinzusetzen", sagte er mit ruhigem aber bestimmten Ton.

Faith zog lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was, haben sie etwa Angst?"

"Ich würde sie nur ungern erschießen", antwortete Tony, eine Hand auf seine Waffe am Gürtel legend.

Von der Geste unbeeindruckt trat die junge Frau einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Mich juckt's am Rücken." Sie machte ein paar halbherzige Versuche, sich trotz der Handschellen zu kratzen. "Könnten sie mir nicht die Dinger abnehmen, damit ich -"

"Vergessen sie's", unterbrach Tony. "Ich bin nicht gekommen um zu flirten -"

"Schade", sagte Faith mit gespieltem Bedauern.

"Ich hab' ein paar Fragen und nicht viel Zeit, also -"

"Ich will erst telefonieren", unterbrach sie ihn erneut, diesmal war ihr Ton jedoch wieder ernst und fordernd. "Ich hab' das Recht auf einen Anruf, also -"

"Tut mir Leid, wenn ich sie enttäuschen muss, aber ihnen steht erst ein Telefonat zu, wenn sie verhaftet wurden." Tony sah sie übertrieben mitleidig an.

"Ich sitze hier seit einer Stunde, mit Handschellen gefesselt in einem Raum, der keine Fenster hat und die einzige Tür ist abgeschlossen." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Wenn nicht als Freiheitsberaubung, wie genau würden sie das bezeichnen?"

Tony sah sie einen Augenblick verwirrt an. "Gutes Argument", gab er schließlich zu.

Faith verdrehte die Augen, drehte sich von ihm weg und fing an in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

"Ein Verdacht reicht uns, um sie hier mindestens 24 Stunden festzuhalten."

Als Antwort erhielt er lediglich ein Achselzucken.

"Wen wollen sie Anrufen?"

Faith blieb stehen und warf ihm einen abwertenden Blick zu. "Geht sie nichts an."

"Die liebe Mutti und den Anwalt schließe ich mal aus."

"Weswegen sind sie hier?", fragte Faith, offensichtlich von Tonys Aufdringlichkeit genervt.

"Es wurde noch eine Leiche gefunden", entgegnete er in sachlichem Ton.

"Ja, und?"

"Wright ist nicht der Täter."

"Offensichtlich, da von ihm nur noch ein Häufchen Staub übrig ist." Faith zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ist das alles?"

"Wussten sie, dass noch ein weiterer... _Vampir_ in der Stadt ist?" Die Benutzung des Wortes Vampir in einem ernsthaften Zusammenhang war für Tony noch ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Faith ließ ein kurzes, ironisches Lachen hören. "Auch wenn es 'ne komische Vorstellung ist, aber die tauchen meistens in Rudeln auf."

"Sind sie deswegen hier in Washington?", fragte Tony unbeeindruckt weiter.

"So ein guter Mensch bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Ich bin...", Faith lächelte ihn übertrieben an, "_war_ unterwegs nach New York und wollte nur die Nacht in DC bleiben. Im _'Plan B'_ ist mir Wright aufgefallen und ich bin ihm gefolgt. Den Rest der Geschichte dürften sie kennen."

"Ja", stimmte Tony langsam zu, sich unbewusst die Wunde am Kopf reibend. "Also ist das Jagen von Vampiren nur so 'ne Art Hobby für sie?"

Mit einem hohlen Lachen ging Faith auf die Glasscheibe zu und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild für ein paar Sekunden. "Es ist was ich bin. Nichts, was ich mir ausgesucht habe." Sie wandte den Blick von sich ab und sah auf den Boden. "Es hätte mich fast kaputt gemacht." Ihre Stimme war ruhig, etwas unerwartet Verletzliches lag in ihr.

"Was meinen sie damit?", fragte Tony vorsichtig.

Faith sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern "Ist lange her." Ihr Ton war wieder der gewohnt gleichgültige.

"Was ist in New York?"

"Jemand den ich anrufen möchte, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich mich verspäten werde."

"Wie lange? Zwanzig Jahre?" Tony sah sie ungläubig an.

"Ich hatte nicht vor, so lange zu bleiben." Faith' Ton verriet ihm, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Unbewusst wanderte seine Hand erneut zum Pistolenhalfter am Gürtel. "Also, was? Wollen sie mich wieder niederschlagen?"

Faith lächelte amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich besonders weit kommen würde. Zu viele Leute mit Waffen", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

"Ah." Tony nickte mit übertriebenem Verständnis und erwiderte das Lächeln. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Handy hervor. "Sie haben eine Minute."

"Und wie soll ich wählen, sie Genie?" Faith deutete mit dem Kopf nach hinten zu ihren Hände, die noch immer auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren.

"Wie ist die Nummer?"

"555-76935", antwortete sie mit einem Augenrollen.

Tony wählte. "Wen rufen wir an?", fragte er neugierig, während er auf das Freizeichen wartete.

Faith lächelte. "Geht sie immer noch nichts an."


	10. Kapitel 10

Gibbs saß am Steuer des NCIS Trucks und sah ungeduldig auf seine Uhr. Es waren zehn Minuten vergangen, seit er das Nebenzimmer des Verhörraums verlassen hatte, Ziva und McGee saßen bereits neben ihm, der Einzige, der auf sich warten ließ war mal wieder Tony. Schweigend beschloss er seinem Agent noch eine Minute zu geben. Wenn er dann nicht da war, konnte er zu Fuß nachkommen.

"Du bist spät dran, DiNozzo", rief er Tony mit einem finsteren Blick entgegen, als er diesen endlich hastig durch die Türen des Fahrstuhls in die Tiefgarage stolpern sah. "Nächstes Mal fahren wir ohne dich."

"Sorry, Boss, ich – hey!"

"Hast du ein Problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. Wenn er seinen Hintern nicht bald in den Wagen bewegte, würden sie diesmal wirklich ohne ihn fahren.

Tony verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. "McGee sitzt auf meinem Platz."

Ziva verdrehte die Augen und gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich. "Wie alt bist du, zwölf?"

"Du hast drei Sekunden", begann Gibbs, bevor Tony die Gelegenheit hatte, auf Zivas Bemerkung zu reagieren. "Wenn du dann nicht im Wagen bist, kannst du hier bleiben und dir 'nen neuen Job suchen." Sein Ton ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es ernst meinte.

Widerwillig, mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines beleidigten Schuljungen, ging Tony zum hinteren Ende des Trucks, stieg ein und machte es sich zwischen der Ausrüstung bequem, was normalerweise McGees Platz war.

Sobald sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte trat Gibbs auf das Gaspedal und der Wagen setzte sich mit quietschenden Reifen in Bewegung.

"Und, was hast du?"

"Nicht viel, Boss."

"Definiere 'nicht viel'." Gibbs fuhr die nächste Kurve besonders scharf, um seinen Agent daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht in der Stimmung für Ratespielchen war.

"Sie weiß nichts über einen anderen Vampir oder so, ab –"

"Das ist weniger als 'nicht viel', DiNozzo", unterbrach Gibbs, eine weitere enge Kurve zu schnell umfahrend.

"Wie ich gerade sagen wollte", fuhr Tony durch zusammengebissene Zähne fort, "hat sie angedeutet, dass wahrscheinlich mehrere Vampire in der Stadt sind."

"Warum?", fragte Gibbs knapp.

"Kein Ahnung. Die Sache mit ihr und Wright war Zufall."

"Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle."

"Ich weiß, Boss", entgegnete Tony. "Aber ich Wette, dass du vor ein paar Stunden auch noch nicht an Vampire geglaubt hast."

Gibbs antwortete nicht. Er starrte nur geradeaus, auf die vor ihm liegende Straße. Tony hatte Recht. Vielleicht war es für ihn an der Zeit einiges zu überdenken. Doch im Moment hatte er dafür weder die Zeit, noch den nötigen Platz in seinem Kopf. Egal ob der Täter zu den Lebenden oder den Untoten gehörte, Gibbs würde dafür sorgen, dass er seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden würde – wie auch immer diese aussehen mochte.

Die restliche Fahrt zum Tatort verlief ruhig. Jeder der vier schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, was angesichts der Situation, in der sich das Team befand, keine Wunder war.

Am Tatort angekommen brachte Gibbs den Truck abrupt zum Stehen. Er stieg aus und ließ seinen Blick kurz durch die Umgebung schweifen, seine trainierten Augen sogen die wichtigsten Details in Sekundenschnelle auf.

Sie befanden sich in einer ruhigen Nebenstraße, keine reine Wohngegend. In den unteren Etagen der Gebäude befanden sich vereinzelt Restaurants, Bars und kleine Geschäfte. In der näheren Umgebung gab es mehrere Nachtclubs, darunter auch das _'Plan B'_. Eine Gegend, die zweifellos auch nachts zu den belebten Teilen der Stadt gehörte. Es musste für den Täter nicht gerade leicht gewesen sein, sein Opfer unbemerkt in die kleine Gasse zu zerren und... auszusaugen.

"Holt die Ausrüstung!", rief Gibbs seinem Team zu, ohne sich zu ihnen umzudrehen.

Der Bereich war bereits von der Polizei großräumig abgesperrt worden. Nach seinem Ausweis in der Jackentasche greifend, ging er auf den ihm entgegenkommenden Cop zu.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS", kündigte er sich an, seine Marke hochhaltend.

Der dunkelhäutige Polizist nickte. "Frederics", stellte er sich vor. "Wir haben sie schon erwartet." Mit einer Armbewegung deutete er in Richtung des am Boden liegenden, leblosen Körpers und die beiden Männer gingen auf die Leiche zu.

"Haben sie so was schon mal gesehen?", fragte Frederics, während Gibbs sich neben den Toten kniete.

Die leeren, ausdruckslosen Augen des Petty Officers starrten Richtung Himmel. Er sah beinahe friedlich aus, kaum ein Zeichen von äußerer Gewalt, bis auf die zwei kleinen, kreisrunden Einstiche am Hals.

"Haben sie die Leiche berührt?" Gibbs ignorierte Frederics' Frage und sah ihn ernst an. Er hasste es, wenn andere, im schlimmsten Fall unerfahrene Leute seinen Tatort verunreinigten.

"Nein, Sir. Keiner meiner Leute."

Gibbs stand auf und sah dem Mann starr in die Augen. "Woher wissen sie dann, wer der Mann war und dass er zur Navy gehörte?" Er warf erneut einen Blick herunter, auf die den leblosen Körper. Äußerlich wies nichts darauf hin, dass Sanders kein Zivilist war.

"Wir haben seinen Ausweis neben der Leiche gefunden." Frederics deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung seiner Kollegen. "Wollen sie ihn sehen."

Gibbs antwortete mit einem kurzen Nicken. "Ich bin sofort bei ihnen."

Er drehte sich um und wartete ungeduldig, bis der Rest des Teams zu ihm kam. "DiNozzo, David, Fotos, Skizzen und tütet hier alles ein. McGee, du kommst mit mir."

Die Agents nahmen seine Anweisungen mit einem Kopfnicken entgegen, Tony und Ziva machten sich umgehend an die Arbeit.

Gefolgt von McGee ging Gibbs zu Frederics und dessen Kollegen, die in ein paar Metern Abstand auf ihn warteten. Ohne Aufforderung reichte der Polizist ihm eine kleine Plastiktüte, in der sich Sanders Ausweis befand.

"Wer hat die Leiche gefunden?", fragte Gibbs, während er den Inhalt der Tüte genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

"Allen Walker", antwortete Frederics, auf einen der Polizeiwagen deutend. "Hat heute Morgen beim Zähneputzen aus dem Fenster geguckt und, ich zitiere 'in die Augen des Todes' geblickt." Der Polizist lächelte.

Gibbs sah kurz rüber zu Walker. "McGee, nimm' seine Aussage auf."

"Ja, Boss", bestätigte der junge Agent und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Jethro!" Ducky, gefolgt von seinem Assistenten Jimmy und Giles, kam auf ihn zu. "Entschuldige bitte die Verspätung, aber unser junger Mr. Palmer hier konnte seine Schuhe nicht finden." Der Pathologe warf ihm einen erschöpften Blick zu.

"Boss, wir haben hier was!", rief Tony, der neben der Leiche in die Hocke gegangen war.

Gibbs tauschte einen Blick mit Ducky aus und die beiden Männer gingen, zusammen mit Jimmy und Giles, rüber zum Fundort der Leiche. "Was hast du, DiNozzo?", fragte er, ebenfalls in die Hocke gehend.

"Ein Streichholzheftchen", entgegnete Tony und reichte ihm das bereits eingetütete Beweisstück. Das Bild auf der Außenseite war für Gibbs' langsam alternden Augen nicht mehr als ein wildes Durcheinander. Doch anhand der ihm bekannten Farbkombination zog er einen nahe liegenden Schluss. "_Plan B'_?"

"Es ist zu offensichtlich", sagte Ziva, während sie den Kopf des Opfers fotografierte.

Gibbs sah sie für einen Augenblick nachdenklich an. Sein Bauch sagte ihm das gleiche. Irgendetwas war faul an der Sache, doch er konnte nicht sagen, was. Seufzend stand er auf und wand sich an Giles. "Was halten sie davon?"

Der Brite beugte sich zu Sanders herunter und betrachtete kurz die Bisswunde am Hals. "Nun", begann er langsam. "Meines Wissens nach folgen Vampire größten Teils ihren Trieben, dem Trieb nach Blut."

"Größtenteils?" Gibbs sah Giles ernst an, als der sich wieder aufrichtete und nervös die Brille von der Nase nahm, um sie mit dem Jackenärmel zu putzen.

"Ja, ähm... es gibt natürlich auch einige Ausnahmen, zum Beispiel –"

"Böse Pläne die Apokalypse herbeizuführen?", warf Tony sarkastisch, mit einem breiten Grinsen ein.

"Ja, zum Beispiel", stimmte Giles ernsthaft zu und ließ damit DiNozzos Lachen gefrieren.

"Das ist nicht ihr Ernst?" Ziva sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Könnte das hier so eine Ausnahme sein?", fragte Gibbs, die Bemerkungen seiner Agents ignorierend.

"Ich... ich hab' keine Ahnung", gestand Giles achselzuckend. "Es könnte sein, ja, aber es könnte genauso Zufall sein, dass zwei Navyoffiziere zu Opfern wurden."

"Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle." Gibbs seufzte frustriert. Anscheinend versuchte heute jeder seine Prinzipien auf die Probe zu stellen. Er hatte gehofft, dass Giles ihm, aufgrund seiner Erfahrung mit Vampiren und Dämonen, ein paar aufschlussreiche Antworten hätte geben können, doch offensichtlich war der im Moment ebenso ratlos wie er selbst.

"Ich... wir sollten Faith fragen, ob ihr irgendetwas an dem Vampir gestern aufgefallen ist. Oft gibt es Waffen, Schwerter zum Beispiel, Tätowierungen, Symbole, die auf einen Kult oder ähnliches hinweisen."

"DiNozzo, David?" Gibbs sah seine beiden Agents fordernd an.

Die beiden tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. "Kann mich an nichts erinnern, Boss", sagte Tony schließlich. "Ein Schwert wäre mir jedenfalls aufgefallen."

"Leider ist von Wright nur noch ein Haufen Staub übrig", bemerkte Ziva. "Wird schwer da eine Tätowierung zu finden.

"Na gut" seufzte Gibbs. Jede weitere Diskussion war Zeitverschwendung. "Seid ihr Zwei soweit?"

"Ja", war Tonys knappe Antwort.

"Duck, er gehört ganz dir."

Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Gibbs ein paar Schritte von den anderen und ließ seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal durch die Umgebung schweifen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Nichts worauf er mit dem Finger hätte zeigen können oder was er konkret benennen konnte, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich beobachtet.


	11. Kapitel 11

Abby legte nachdenklich ihr Kinn auf die Hände und betrachtete die Zeichnung vor sich. Wie an dem Tag, an dem Kate gestorben war, hatte sie dass von ihrer Freundin gemalte Bild, welches sie selbst als kleine Fledermaus zeigte, vor den Bildschirm ihres Computers gestellt und betrachtete es nun schon seit mehreren Minuten.

Die seltsamen Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht, dass was McGee ihr erzählt hatte, irgendwie hatte es sie an Kate erinnert, an die Tatsache, dass sie tot war und nie zurückkommen würde.

‚Beep, beep, beep'

Abby schreckte hoch und sah rüber in den vorderen Bereich ihres Labors. Der Computer musste einen Treffer gelandet haben. Sie manövrierte ihren Stuhl gekonnte am Schreibtisch vorbei, gab sich dann noch einen kraftvollen Stoß und rollte so durch das Labor. An dem mit Computern voll gestellten tresenartigen Tisch angekommen, bremste sie den Stuhl ab und wendete sich dem größten der Bildschirme zu, auf dem in einem grünen Kästchen blickte ‚Positiv Match'.

Sie ließ ein triumphierendes „Ha!" hören und griff dann zum Telefon. Gibbs hatte ihr das Beweismaterial des zweiten Tatorts vor etwa fünf Stunden vorbeigebracht und den Rest seines Teams angewiesen, nach der durchgearbeiteten Nacht eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Er selbst, da war sich Abby sicher, hatte kein Auge zu getan. Gibbs würde mit dem x-ten Kaffeebecher an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und Tatortfotos oder ähnliches durchsehen.

„Ja Abbs?", hörte sie nach kurzer Wartezeit Gibbs Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung sagen.

„Ich hab' was für euch!", verkündete Abby in gut gelauntem Ton. Sie selbst hatte ebenfalls eine kurze Nacht hinter sich, doch durch ihren gewohnt hohen Koffeinkonsum merkte man ihr dies absolut nicht an.

Das Nächste, was sie hörte war ein leises Knacken in der Leitung und Gibbs war weg. Typisch.

Abby wendete sich wieder ihrem Computer zu. Sie hatte auf dem Streichholzheftchen, das neben Sanders' Leiche gefunden worden war zwei fast vollständige Fingerabdrücke gefunden. Einer gehörte dem Opfer selbst, den anderen hatte sie in den letzten Stunden durch sämtliche Fingerabdruckdatenbanken gejagt, die ihr bekannt waren. Und nun endlich hatte sie einen Treffer.

Abby überflog kurz die Daten des Verdächtigen. Der in England geborene Warner Kingsleigh, wurde 1992 wegen Drogenhandels verurteilt, 1990 in die USA ausgewandert – Abby stutzte. 1995 gestorben. Den Daten zufolge war Warner Kingsleigh seit nun gut zehn Jahren tot. Sie atmete tief ein. Normalerweise hätte sie Information nervös gemacht. Sie hätte den Fingerabdruck wahrscheinlich neu eingescannt und noch einmal durch die Datenbank laufen lassen, um sicher zu sein, dass ihr kein Fehler unterlaufen war. Doch heute nicht. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie so etwas schon erwartet. Dieser Fall war nicht wie die Anderen, die sie zuvor bearbeitete hatten und das machte ihr – obwohl es vielleicht niemand von ihr so schnell erwartet hätte – Angst. Es waren nicht mal die Vampire und Dämonen und weiß Gott was sonst noch da draußen sein Unwesen trieb. Es war viel mehr die Angst um ihre Kollegen, ihre Freunde. Tony und Ziva waren schon in der vergangenen Nacht nur knapp einem dieser Monster entkommen und wie es aussah gab es noch mehr von denen.

Als sich die automatische Tür des Labors öffnete wirbelte Abby herum und sah wie Gibbs herein kam. Ihm folgten eine müde aussehende Ziva und Tony, der eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau in Handschellen vor sich her schob. Und schließlich, in einigem Abstand und mit einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck, betrat auch McGee das Labor. Abby hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie das Labor auf der Suche nach einem Caf-Pow verlassen hatte. Irgendwie tat Tim ihr Leid, vielleicht hatte sie ihn ungerecht behandelt.

„Was hast du rausgefunden?", fragte Gibbs mit gewohnt ernster Mine.

Abby sah ihm mit einem Stirnrunzeln entgegen. Zwar konnte sie sich nach McGees Erzählungen denken, wer die ihre unbekannte Person waren, doch sie war trotzdem ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er ihre den _Gast_ nicht vorstellte. Ein paar Sekunden lang sah sie sich die junge Frau an. „Das ist also _die Jägerin_", sagte sie schließlich mit besonderer Betonung in Gibbs' Richtung. „Nach dem, was Timmy mir erzählt hat, hab' ich irgendwie so 'ne Art… ich weiß auch nicht. Sie sieht nicht aus, wie jemand der so was macht", fügte sie wild gestikulierend hinzu.

„_Sie_", begann Faith, Abby fragend anguckend, „ist anwesend."

„Abbs, was hast du", forderte Gibbs, die beiden Frauen nicht beachtend.

Die Forensikerin drehte sich um, drückte ein paar Knöpfe und ließ so die Informationen über Warner Kingsleigh auf dem großen Plasmabildschirm erscheinen, während sie den Agenten von ihren Untersuchungen berichtete. „Auf dem Ausweis waren nur Fingerabdrücke von Sanders. Aber auf dem Streichholzheftchen hab ich einen gefunden, der nicht von unserem Toten ist."

„Warner Kingsleigh", las Gibbs laut vor.

„Jup", bestätigte Abby strahlend. „Und jetzt rate mal was?"

„Was?"

„Er ist seit über zehn Jahren tot."

„Also ist es sicher, Boss" sagte Tony. „Wir haben noch einen Vampir."

Gibbs bestätigte die Schlussfolgerungen seines Kollegen mit einem nachdenklichen Nicken und wand sich dann an Faith. „Ist ihnen letzte Nacht irgendetwas an Wright aufgefallen?"

Die junge Frau zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Nichts Besonderes. Keine ausgefallene Tatoos, Brandings oder so. Hat sich nicht besonders intelligent angestellt." Sie warf Gibbs einen abwertenden Blick zu. „Spielen _sie_ jetzt hier den Wächter?"

„Was machen wir wegen Kingsleigh?", fragte Ziva, den Kommentar von Faith ignorierend. „Ihn festnehmen?"

Die Jägerin ließ ein sarkastisches Lachen hören. „Weil der Plan das letzte Mal schon so gut funktioniert hat?" Faith sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Letzte Nacht wussten wir nicht, womit wir es zu tun haben", argumentierte Ziva. „Wir müssen uns nur entsprechend auf die Situation vorbereiten."

Abby konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Obwohl sie sich langsam an Ziva und ihre Rolle innerhalb des Teams gewöhnte, gab es zwischen den Beiden ab und zu dennoch gewisse Spannungen. Doch wie sie sich jetzt dieser arroganten Faith entgegen stellte imponierte ihr und Ziva wurde ihr mit einem Schlag sehr viel sympathischer.

„Und was, wenn ihr auf mehr als nur einen Vampir stoßt?" Faith verdrehte die Augen. „Nur weil ihr wisst, dass sie existieren, macht euch das noch lange nicht zu Hobby-Dämonenjägern."

„Und was schlagen sie vor, Miss Lehane?" Gibbs trat dicht an Faith heran und brachte seine bedrohlichen Augen direkt vor ihre.

Sie zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. „Lassen sie mich um Kingsleigh kümmern. Ich könnte ein bisschen Action vertragen" fügte sie, die dank der gefesselten Hände verspannten Armmuskeln dehnend, hinzu.

Diesmal war es Gibbs der laut auflachte. „Vergessen sie's."

„Und was machen wir jetzt, Boss?" fragte Tony.

Gibbs drehte sich schweigend zum Plasmabildschirm um und starrte auf Kingsleighs Bild. Abby sah den entschlossenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen und bekam unmittelbar ein schlechtes Gefühl. So sehr sie Faith auch nicht leiden konnte, in einem Punkt hatte sie Recht. Die Vampire spielten in einer anderen Liga als ihre Freunde.

„Das _‚Plan B'_ ist unser einziger Hinweis auf Kingsleigh", begann Gibbs, sich wieder zu seinem Team umdrehend. „Also werden wir heute Nacht hingehen und sehen, ob er dort auftaucht."

„Und wenn er auftaucht, was dann?" Faith sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Für den Fall, werden sie uns begleiten." Gibbs erwiderte ihren Blick.

Die Jägerin lachte kurz auf. „Ich arbeite allein'."

„Jetzt nicht mehr", beschloss Gibbs, sein Ton ließ keinen Raum für Diskussionen.

„Hey, sie sind wohl nicht mehr ganz echt." Wie alle anderen im Raum zuckte Abby kurz zusammen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass jemand so mit Gibbs sprach. Er selbst blieb jedoch ruhig und sah Faith lediglich auffordernd an. Die junge Frau schluckte, offenbar etwas verunsichert von der Reaktion ihres Gegenübers, fasste sich dann aber wieder. „Mit ihrer Erfahrung Jagd auf Kingsleigh zu machen grenz an Selbstmord. Ich hab' verdammt noch mal keine Lust da drinnen für sie und ihre Leute den Babysitter zu spielen."

Gibbs bewegte sich nicht. Seine hellblauen Augen starrten sie unbeirrt weiter an. „Die Alternative heißt für sie Todestrakt."

Faith zuckte ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern, diesmal war ihr die Unsicherheit jedoch deutlich anzusehen. „Ich bin schon einmal abgehauen."

„Und sie glauben, man würde das wieder zulassen?" Als er keine Antwort bekam wendete sich Gibbs seinen Kollegen zu. „Tony, Ziva, passt auf sie. McGee, mach den Wagen startklar. Wir treffen uns in 30 Minuten unten. Verstanden?" fügte er mit einem ernsten Blick in Tonys Richtung hinzu. „Gute Arbeit, Abby", sagte er noch, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus der Tür verschwand. Tony und Ziva folgten ihm, Faith vor sich her schiebend.

„McGee!" rief Abby Tim hinterher, als auch er sich umdrehte um seine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Mit einem unsicheren Blick sah er sie an.

„Pass auf dich auf, okay?", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

McGee nickte mit einem Lächeln und folgte dann seinen Kollegen aus der Tür.

Abby sah im einen Moment hinterher. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.


	12. Kapitel 12

„… und ich rede hier nicht von _Bram Stoke's Dracula_, obwohl Gary Oldman keine schlechte Figur als Graf abgegeben hat. Nein, ich rede hier von dem Klassiker, mit Christopher Lee als Dracula. Ich kann's nicht fassen, dass ihr Beide den noch nie gesehen habt."

Faith verdrehte die Augen. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hätte sie so einiges dafür gegeben, nicht mehr in dem kleinen Verhörraum sitzen zu müssen. Doch jetzt, als sie in einem Wagen vor dem _‚Plan B'_ neben Special Agent DiNozzo saß, der unentwegt von irgendwelchen Vampir-Filmen erzählte, wünschte sie sich, wieder in dem kleinen, ruhigen Raum zu sein. Alleine.

„Was ist mit _Königin der Verdammten_?" Tony drehte sich mit fragender Mine von Faith nach hinten zu McGee. „Komm schon, Probie. _Interview mit einem Vampir?_"

„Fangen sie bloß nicht damit an!" Faith versuchte mit den Händen nach Tonys Hals zu greifen, die Handschellen, die sie an den Türgriff des Wagens fesselten verhinderten das jedoch.

„Ha, sie haben den gesehen." DiNozzo strahlte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

Faith brachte ihr Gesicht so dicht wie möglich vor das ihres Sitznachbarn und kniff die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammen. „Nein, aber da draußen laufen genug Vampire rum, die sich für Lestat, Louis oder Armand halten. Ganz zu schweigen von der süßen kleinen Claudia."

Tony wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück. „Kirsten Dunst, definitiv der Beginn einer großen Karriere."

Faith spürte, wie das Blut durch ihre Adern schoss. Der Typ konnte verdammt froh sein, dass sie die Hände nicht frei hatte. Frustriert ließ sie schließlich den Kopf auf das Armaturenbrett fallen und schlug ihn noch zwei weitere Male hart auf.

Es waren Momente, Situationen wie diese, die sie zum Nachdenken brachten. Über sich und ihre Vergangenheit. Das Richtige zu tun schien einfach nicht ihr Ding zu sein, es passte irgendwie nicht zu ihr. Es passte eher zu Buffy, die sie immer beneidet hatte. Obwohl die beiden Jägerinnen das gleiche Schicksal teilten, waren sie doch grundverschieden, wie der Tag und die Nacht. Buffy war der Tag. Sie hatte ihre Familie, ihre Freunde, Menschen die sie akzeptierten, wie sie war, mit ihren Fehlern und Schwächen. Faith war die Nacht. Ihr leben war dunkel und einsam. Die Jagd nach Vampiren und Dämonen war nicht halb so hart, wie der tägliche Kampf um Anerkennung, die sie am Ende doch nie zu bekommen schien.

Faith seufzte leise, als ihr bewusste wurde, dass sich ihr Leben geändert hatte. Als das Ende der Welt – mal wieder – bevorstand hatte sie einen Menschen kennen gelernt, der sich nicht für ihre Vergangenheit interessierte, der sie nicht ansah wie eine Mörderin. Jemanden, der ihr das Gefühl gab irgendwo hin zu gehören, irgendwo zu Hause zu sein.

Zwar hatte ihre Beziehung zu Robin Wood angefangen, wie jedes ihrer kurzen Abenteuer - mit heißem, leidenschaftlichen Sex. Doch nachdem er in der entscheidenden Schlacht gegen die Armee von Über-Vampiren schwer verletzt worden war, hatte Faith nach langer Zeit wieder ein Gefühl verspürt, von dem sie dachte es längst vergessen zu haben. Sorge.

Nach der Zerstörung von Sunnydale war Robin nach New York, seiner Heimatstadt zurückgekehrt. Faith war ihm nur wenige später gefolgt und Beide hatten beschlossen neu anzufangen. Sie hatte nie gelernt, was es heißt wirklich zu lieben, wie es sich anfühlt, bedingungslos geliebt zu werden, ohne dem anderen irgendetwas beweisen zu müssen. Jetzt, zwei Jahre später war sie nicht mehr auf der Flucht vor sich selbst, sie war auf eine Art zur Ruhe gekommen und wusste tief in sich drin, wer sie wirklich war.

Es gab nur noch selten Momente, in denen sie zweifelte, an sich und dem was sie tat. Momente, wie der im Verhörraum, als sie alleine war und die Dunkelheit sie wieder einzuholen schien. Alles was sie brauchte, war Robins Stimme zu hören. Er hätte ihr nicht einmal sagen müssen, dass alles gut werden würde. Der Klang seiner Stimme war genug gewesen um Sicherheit zu haben, dass es jemanden gab, der einfach nur für sie da war.

"...überragend, Antonio Banderas als Armand..." Langsam drangen die Stimmen der beiden Agenten wieder an Faith Ohren. Sie richtete sich wieder in ihrem Sitz auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es schon lange dunkel und es war fast eine halbe Stunde vergangen, seit Agent Gibbs und Officer David im _'Plan B'_ verschwunden waren. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte Faith unbewusste den Kopf. Die Idee, einen Vampir festzunehmen, war kompletter Schwachsinn. Es gab nur eine Art mit denen umzugehen und die beinhaltete einen spitzen Pflock.

Faith ließ ihren Blick über das Gebäude schweifen. Von außen sah es fast ein wenig heruntergekommen aus. Ihre Augen wanderten über das große Schild über der Tür, die Feuerleiter entlang, bis auf das Dach. Sie stutzte, als sie eine schattenartige Silhouette auf dem Gebäude entlanglaufen sah.

"DiNozzo!" Die Stimme von Gibbs lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Funkgerät.

"Was ist los, Boss?", fragte Tony in das Funkgerät in seiner Hand.

"Wir brauchen –" Es knackte ein paar Mal, dann war nur noch ein Rauschen zu hören.

"Boss!" – Keine Antwort.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff Tony in seine Hosentasche, zog einen kleinen Schlüssel hervor und begann an den Handschellen rumzufummeln. Faith sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Soll das heißen, dass sie mir vertrauen?"

"Nein", antwortete Tony knapp. "Aber ich hab' keine Wahl."

Sein Blick traf für eine Sekunde ihren. In seinen Augen sah sie etwas, was sie früher entweder kalt gelassen, oder einfach übersehen hätte. Etwas, das sie nicht benennen konnte, ihr gleichzeitig das Gefühl gab gebraucht zu werden und trotz der wahrscheinlich einmaligen Chance nicht weglaufen zu wollen.

"Dann los." Tony griff nach seiner Waffe und öffnete die Wagentür, McGee tat es ihm gleich.

"Moment!" Faith stieg ebenfalls aus dem Auto und stellte sich den beiden Agenten in den Weg. "Glauben sie, das Ding nützt ihnen da drinnen was?", fragte sie ernst, auf die Waffe in Tonys Hand deutend. "Ich gehe rein, sie bleiben hier", befahl sie. "Ihr zwei würdet eh nur im Weg herumstehen." Sie drehte sich um und lief zur Tür des Nachtclubs. Die Schritte hinter ihr verrieten, dass die beiden Agenten beschlossen hatte, ihre Warnung zu ignorieren, doch im Moment hatte sie definitiv keine Zeit um länger über Kompetenzen zu diskutieren.

Plötzlich drang das angsterfüllte Schreien und Kreischen mehrerer Menschen aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes und Sekunden später flog Faith die Eingangstür entgegen. Mühsam bahnte sie sich den Weg in den Club durch den Garderobenbereich, an den panischen Massen vorbei. Im Hauptsaal angekommen sah sie zunächst Ziva, die von zwei Vampiren gegen eine Wand gedrückt wurde, ein Dritter zerrte ihren Kopf an den Haaren zur Seite und versenkte seine spitzen Zähne im ihrem Hals. Ziva schrie kurz auf, verstummte dann.

Reflexartig griff Faith nach einem Billardqueue, brach ihn über ihrem Knie entzwei und rannte rüber, zu der hilflosen Frau. Kraftvoll rammte sie das Stück Holz von hinten in das Herz des Angreifers, Sekunden später zerfiel dieser zu einem Häufchen Staub.

Die zwei anderen Vampire ließen von Ziva ab, worauf hin die erschöpft und erschrocken zu Boden sank.

"Machen sie, dass sie hier raus kommen", rief Faith ihr zu, während sie einem der beiden Vampire einen kräftigen Tritt gegen das Kinn verpasste. Einen Augenblick später traf sie die Faust des anderen ins Gesicht. Unbeeindruckt schlug Faith zurück, setzte einen weiteren Schlag hinterher und trieb dem taumelnden Vampir ebenfalls das zersplitterte Ende des Queues ins Herz. Sie drehte sich um, um auch den dritten ins Jenseits zu befördern, doch er war verschwunden.

Schnell ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. In einigen Metern Entfernung sah sie, wie Tony einen weiteren Vampir zu Boden riss, der zuvor offenbar seinen Boss ein paar Mal kräftig ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Trotz seiner überlegenen Körpergröße schien der Agent machtlos. Der Vampir drückte ihn zu Boden, bereit zuzubeißen.

Faith rannte los, um Tony zur Hilfe zu kommen, doch noch bevor sie ihn erreicht ließ der Vampir von ihm ab. Sie stutzte und beobachtete, wie der Blutsauger aufsprang und begann in Richtung Ausgang zu laufen. Sie blieb stehen, zielte und warf dem Vampir das eine Ende des zerbrochenen Queues wie einen Sperr hinterher. Im Laufen bohrte es sich durch den Mann und mit einem überraschten Schrei zerfiel auch er zu Staub.

Im selben Moment hörte Faith einen lauten Knall, wie die Explosion einer Bombe und der Raum füllte sich schlagartig mit einem dichten Nebel. Das Gas brannte mit jedem Atemzug in ihren Lugen, reflexartig begann sie zu husten. Die ohnehin im Rauch versunkene Umgebung verschwamm vor ihren tränenden Augen.

Plötzlich spürte Faith, wie jemand von hinten nach ihren Schultern packte und sie in Richtung Boden drückte. Sie griff nach den Armen der Person hinter sich und warf sie über die Schulter auf den Boden. Vor ihr landete die schwarze Silhouette eines Mannes. Sie ging neben ihm in die Knie und riss seinen Oberkörper an den Schultern nach oben, um sein Gesicht besser sehen zu können, welches jedoch von einer Maske verdeckt war. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung riss sie dem Mann den Atemschutz vom Gesicht und traute ihren Augen nicht.

"Du?"


	13. Kapitel 13

Jenny Shepard schlug den Telefonhörer wütend auf das Gerät, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verfluchte Gibbs' Namen. Wer zur Hölle glaubte er eigentlich, wer er ist? In einem Fall wie diesem zu handeln, ohne sie vorher wenigstens zu informieren war nicht nur respektlos, sondern, wie sich soeben erwiesen hatte, auch äußerst dumm.

Jenny atmete tief ein und drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen zu dem großen Fenster hinter ihrem Schreibtisch um. Sie ließ den Blick über den dunklen Fluss und die dahinter liegende Landschaft schweifen. In gewisser Weise trug jeder eine Mitschuld an dem Desaster. Gibbs vorne weg, mit seiner starrköpfigen Art, dicht gefolgt von ihr selbst, die ihn und sein Team im Dunklen darüber gelassen hatte, was wirklich passierte. Nicht zu vergessen die Leute im Hintergrund, die ihr absolutes Redeverbot über _‚die Sache'_ erteilt hatten und sie nur mit den Informationen versorgten, die sie es für nötig hielten.

Mit einem Seufzer schloss Jenny die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Tag, der ihr Leben auf mehr als nur eine Art verändert hatte. Der Tag, an dem sie Direktorin des NCIS und somit in einige der best gehüteten Staatsgeheimnisse eingeweiht wurde – eines davon war eine Spezialeinheit, die auf der ganzen Welt unterwegs war, um Dämonen- und Vampirnester auszulöschen.

Als Direktor Morrow ihr von dem kleinen Geheimnis erzählt hatte, hatte sie lauthals gelacht, in dem Glauben, ihr Vorgänger hätte sich einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt. Doch wie sich rausstellte, hatte er es todernst gemeint.

„_Also, nur damit ich sie richtig verstehe. Sie wollen mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass da draußen… Vampire und Dämonen herumlaufen?"_

„_Machen sie sich nicht zu viele Gedanken, Jenny. Es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass sie oder die Behörde jemals in Kontakt mit einem GST kommen werden."_

„_GST?"_

„_Gegnerischer Subterraner. Sie, als künftige Leiterin dieser Behörde, müssen jedoch über die Existenz dieser Kreaturen informiert sein, um im unerwarteten Falle eines Kontaktes entsprechende Maßnahmen einleiten zu können."_

Die so genannten entsprechenden Maßnahmen bestanden darin, irgendwelche namenlose, mechanische Stimmen über einen eventuellen GST-Kontak zu informieren, das ermittelnde Team seine Arbeit fortführen zu lassen und abzuwarten, bis besagte Spezialeinheit sich um das Problem gekümmert hatte. Der Fall würde ungelöst zu den Akten wandern, niemand würde je die Wahrheit erfahren.

Wie sich jetzt erwiesen hatten, ein netter Plan in der Theorie, das reinste Chaos in der Praxis. Vielleicht wäre irgendwie noch alles gut gegangen, hätten Gibbs und sein Team nie von der Existenz der GST erfahren. Doch wie in aller Welt sollte sie, Jenny Shepard, einen Mann wie Gibbs davon abhalten selber weiter zu ermitteln, ohne ihm einen triftigen Grund dafür geben zu können? Selbst, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit hätte erzählen können, Gibbs war nicht die Art von Agent, der einen Fall auf sich beruhen ließ und darauf wartete, dass sich andere um ihn kümmerten, solange der Täter – ob nun lebend oder untot – noch auf freiem Fuß befand.

Mit dem, was Gibbs und sein Team über die ganze Sache wussten, war es dumm gewesen, ihn auch noch mit den Ermittlungen an dem zweiten Mordfall zu betrauen, nur um die Existenz der Spezialeinheit, die sich an Stelle der Agenten nun um das Problem kümmern würde, zu vertuschen.

Erschöpft von dem bloßen Gedanken an das, was ihr in dieser Nacht noch bevorstand, vergrub Jenny das Gesicht in den Händen und begann langsam ihre Schläfen zu massieren.

Im Nebenzimmer hörte sie die Tür mit einem lauten Knall auffliegen und war froh, dass Cynthia schon lange nach Hause gegangen war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie ihrer Assistentin irgendetwas von dem Folgenden hätte erklären sollen.

Sich wie immer nicht an unnötigen Förmlichkeiten aufhaltend, stieß Gibbs auch die Tür zu ihrem Büro übermäßig kraftvoll auf und fegte in den Raum wie ein Tornado. Mit wütender Mine starrte er ihr entgegen. Ihm folgten Tony, eine etwas mitgenommen aussehende Ziva, zwei Männer in schwarzer Militärkleidung und Faith, die die komplette Situation irgendwie kalt zu lassen schien.

"Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht, Jen?", fuhr Gibbs sie ohne Umschweife an. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut. Unter dem linken Auge konnte Jenny deutliche eine Schwellung erkennen, als er sich bedrohlich nahe vor ihr aufbaute.

Sie erwiderte seinen durchdringenden Blick standhaft und stemmte entschlossen die Hände in die Hüften. "Wobei?", fragte sie, ohne sich zu bemühen unschuldig zu klingen. Er hatte es ebenso versaut wie sie und somit kein Recht ihr großartig Vorwürfe zu machen.

"Fang' nicht an, Spielchen mit mir zu spielen, Jen." Gibbs brachte sein Gesicht noch dichter vor ihres, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er versuchte andere einzuschüchtern. "Einer meiner Agenten wird vermisst. Ich hab' verdammt noch mal keine Zeit für den Schwachsinn."

"Director Shepard", unterbrach eine starre männliche Stimme, bevor Jenny kontern konnte. Sie drehte sich um. Einer der Soldaten stand vor ihrem Schreibtisch und sah sie mit ernster Mine an.

"Agent Riley Finn", stellte er sich knapp vor und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Jenny beugte sich über ihren Tisch und drückte sie kurz, während sie dem Mann mit einem gequälten Lächeln ansah. "Das ist Agent Graham Miller, Ma'am", fügte er, auf den zweiten Soldaten hinter sich deutend, hinzu. Jenny begrüßte ihn mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken.

"Mit allen gebührenden Respekt Ma'am", fuhr Finn fort, "wir sind hier um mit Nachdruck darauf hinzuweisen, dass wir auf jegliche weitere Interventionen ihrer Leute keine Rücksicht nehmen können." Er sah kurz rüber zu Gibbs, der noch immer neben ihr stand. Offenbar durch dessen Blick verunsichert, räusperte sich der Soldat, bevor er weiter redete. "Des Weiteren müssen wir darauf bestehen, dass sie die Jägerin den zuständigen Behörden übergeben, da sie –"

"Hey!" Faith, die es sich zuvor auf einem der Sofas im hinteren Teil des Büros gemütlich gemacht hatte, war aufgesprungen und ging auf Riley zu. "Kümmert euch um eure Angelegenheiten, okay?"

Finns Hand wanderte in sekundenschnelle zur Waffe, die er in einem Halfter am Oberschenkel trug. "Ich habe die Berechtigung sie zu erschießen, also bleiben sie da, wo sie stehen, Miss Lehane", warnte er. "Halten sie sich zurück."

"Versuch's doch." Faith lächelte ihn an und hob herausfordernd das Kinn.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Finn die Waffe und richtete sie auf den Kopf der Jägerin. "Ich sagte, halten sie sich zurück."

Damit war er definitiv einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. "Hey!" Jenny ließ Gibbs hinter ihrem Schreibtisch stehen und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten auf Finn zu. "In meinem Büro wird niemand erschossen, verstanden?"

"Warum so verspannt, Riley?" Faith schien Jenny zu ignorieren und sah ihn mit unschuldigen Augen an. "Bei unserem letzten Treffen warst du sehr viel relaxter", fügte sie in gespielt verführerischem Ton hinzu.

"Genug!" Jenny warf Faith einen warnenden Blick zu und stellte sich in die Schusslinie vor sie. Was auch immer in der Vergangenheit zwischen den Beiden passiert war, jetzt war nicht die Zeit für so was. "Nehmen sie die Waffe runter, Finn. Sofort." Es war ein Befehl, wahrscheinlich die einzige Sprache, die der Soldat verstand. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Schließlich gab Finn nach und senkte die Waffe.

"Gut." Mit verschränkten Armen ließ Jenny ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. "Hätte jetzt irgendjemand die Güte mir zu erzählen, was genau heute Abend passiert ist?"

"Was passiert ist, Jen?" Mit großen Schritten kam jetzt auch Gibbs hinter den Tisch hervor und baute sich ein weiteres Mal bedrohlich vor ihr auf. "Du müsstest doch am besten wissen, was hier los ist."

"Ach ja?" Jenny sah Gibbs herausfordernd an. "Und woher genau sollte ich wissen was los ist. Du scheinst es ja nicht für nötig zu halten, mich darüber zu informieren, was du tust."

"Wir hatten keine Zeit."

"Ich bitte dich." Sie ließ ein ironisches Lachen hören. Eine dermaßen erbärmliche Lüge hätte sie Jethro nie zugetraut. "Du wusstest genau, dass ich einer derart dämlichen Aktion niemals zustimmen würde."

"Nein." Gibbs' Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. "_Du_ würdest dein Monsterspezialkommando rufen." Er wand den Blick kurz von ihr ab. "Gott, Jen. Du hast die ganze Zeit davon gewusst", stellte er mit einem Kopfschütteln fest. "Und du hältst es nicht mal für nötig, mich zu informieren. Nein, du wolltest die Sache auf die elegante Weise lösen."

Jenny schluckte. Gibbs lag mit seiner Vermutung goldrichtig. Er wusste, wie gewisse Leute mit dieser Art von Problemen umgingen. "Ich hatte meine Befehle."

"Du hast uns blind in die Sache rein laufen lassen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen, wenn du mich über dein Vorhaben informiert hättest, Jethro."

Beide sahen sich ein paar Sekunden schweigend an. Gibbs' Blick verriet Jenny, dass er ihr Recht geben musste. "Also, was ist passiert?", fragte sie schließlich.

"Wir haben Kingsleigh beobachtet", begann Gibbs knapp. Seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis. Offenbar war er fest entschlossen, dass Jenny in dieser Angelegenheit nicht auf seiner Seite stand. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. "Ziva hat versucht ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, dann haben die uns plötzlich angegriffen."

"Wie viele?", fragte sie nach.

"Mindestens zehn", antwortete Finn, bevor Gibbs sprechen konnte. Der kalte Blick des Marine traf ihn umgehend.

Jenny wendete sich von Gibbs ab und trat einen Schritt auf Riley zu. "Sie haben alles beobachtet und nichts unternommen?" Sie sah ihn fordernd an, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Zu dem Zeitpunkt war das Gebäude noch voller Zivilisten, Ma'am", verteidigte sich der Soldat. "Zu riskant."

"Es waren zwölf." Gibbs Stimme war voller Hass.

"Sicher?", fragte Jenny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Gibbs schaffte es immer wieder, sie zu überraschen.

Er beantwortete die Frage mit einem herausfordernden Blick. Natürlich war es sich sicher.

"Und dann?"

"Frag' deine Monsterjäger, Jen." Gibbs warf erneut einen wütenden Blick in Finns und Millers Richtung. "Alles woran ich mich erinnere ist irgendwie _nebelig_."

Riley zögerte, offenbar durch den kalten Blick des Marines verunsichert. "Wir... wir sind rein gegangen, nachdem der Großteil der Zivilisten das Gebäude verlassen hatte. Die Verwendung von Rauchgranaten ist Standard, allerdings..." Er zögerte erneut.

"Allerdings, was, Agent Finn?", forderte Jenny.

"Schwer zu sagen, Ma'am. Irgendwas scheint die Vampire gewarnt zu haben. Sie konnten entkommen."

Jenny seufzte kurz und ließ den Blick auf den Boden fallen. "Also laufen da draußen immer noch mindestens zwölf Vampire rum."

"Ähm..." Alle Augen im Raum richteten sich umgehend auf Faith. "Sagen wir neun" sagte sie mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln.

"Okay, neun." Jenny begann sich mit zwei Fingern die linke Schläfe zu massieren, während sie sich wieder an Gibbs wand. "Was ist mit Agent McGee?"

Er seufzte und sah sie mit seltsam leeren Augen an. Seine Gesichtszüge waren noch immer angespannt. Wut und Sorge waren zwei Emotionen, die bei Gibbs dicht beieinander lagen. "Ich weiß es nicht, Jen."

Sie drehte sich zu Tony um, der zusammen mit Ziva noch immer in Nähe der Tür stand. "Agent DiNozzo, sie sind zusammen mit McGee in das Gebäude gegangen?"

"Ja, Ma'am", bestätigte er.

"Wann haben sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

Tony schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Kann ich nicht genau sagen. Es ging alles ziemlich schnell."

"Ma'am", meldete sich Finn wieder zu Wort. "Wir vermuten, dass die GST ihn vielleicht entführt haben."

Jenny sah verwundert zu ihm auf. "Wie kommen sie darauf?"

"Nun ja..." Riley räusperte sich. "In der... Kultur der Vampire und Dämonen gibt es die verschiedensten Zeremonien oder Rituale, die menschliche Opfer verlangen."

Jenny war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den letzten Satz richtig verstanden hatte. "Mit... mit menschlichen Opfern... meinen sie –"

"Ja, Ma'am", unterbrach Finn und nickte knapp.

Jenny seufzte schwer und ließ die Informationen ein paar Sekunden sacken. Dann sah sie den Soldaten erneut an. "In Ordnung, wie sieht ihre weitere Vorgehensweise aus, Agent Finn?"

"Wir haben einen Hinweis auf das Nest der GST und werden noch heute Nacht zuschlagen."

"Wo ist es?", fragte Jenny, mit einem berechnenden Blick in Gibbs' Richtung.

Riley schluckte nervös. "Ich habe den ausdrücklichen Befehl, diese Information aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht an sie weiterzuleiten, Ma'am." In seinem Blick lag fast etwas Entschuldigendes.

"Warum?"

"Ihre Leute haben unsere Arbeit bereits einmal behindert. Das Risiko können wir kein zweites Mal eingehen", erklärte er in bemüht sachlichem Ton.

Jenny nickte langsam. Es war mehr als nachvollziehbar, das sie nach dem Desaster des Abends vorsichtig geworden waren. "Ich danke ihnen, Agent Finn", sagte sie schließlich. "Ich denke, sie haben zu tun." Alles war gesagt.

"Ja, Ma'am." Finn verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen nicken und verschwand dann, gefolgt von Graham Miller, aus ihrem Büro.

Jenny wartete ein paar Sekunden. Dann wendete sie sich an Gibbs, Tony und Ziva. "Damit ist der Fall für den NCIS beendet", verkündete sie.

In Gibbs Augen flammte erneut Wut auf. "Was ist mit McGee?"

"Ich denke, dass die Agents Finn und Miller alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun werden, um ihn gesund zurück zu bringen." Jenny sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an. "Geh' nach Hause, Jethro. Schreib den Bericht, hol' dir einen Kaffee, oder bau an deinem Boot, aber tu' nichts, dass Agent McGee unnötig in Gefahr bringen könnte." Ihr Ton ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ein Befehl und keine Bitte war.

Gibbs warf ihr erneut einen finsteren Blick zu und folgte dann Finn und Miller mit großen Schritten aus dem Büro.


	14. Kapitel 14

Faith folgte Tony und Ziva aus dem Büro der Direktorin, blieb jedoch im Vorzimmer stehen, während die beiden Agents nach draußen in den Flur traten. Sie wartete, bis die Tür zugefallen war, bevor sie tief seufzte und sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen eine der Wände fallen ließ.

Es war, als wäre sie noch immer im _‚Plan B'_, in dem man vor Rauch die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen konnte. Sie hatte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können, seit sie ihm die Atemmaske vom Gesicht gerissen hatte.

Riley Finn.

Langsam rutschte Faith mit dem Rücken an der Wand zu Boden, wo sie die Arme fest um die Beine schlang und die Stirn auf die Knie legte.

Sie hatte Riley Finn nur ein einziges Mal zuvor getroffen, kurz nachdem sie aus dem Koma erwacht war. Damals war nichts mehr gewesen, wie sie es kannte. Sie war alleine gewesen, von der Polizei gesucht, auf der Flucht – wie schon so oft. Sie hatte mit Buffy die Körper getauscht, für einen Augenblick das Leben gehabt, das sie lebte. Familie, Freunde, jemanden, der sie liebte.

In der Nacht war sie zu Riley gegangen und er hatte sie geliebt. Er lag auf ihr, hatte ihr über die Wange gestreichelt und ihr tief in die Augen gesehen.

_"Ich liebe dich."_

_"Wer bist du? Was willst du von ihr?"_

Sie hatte nicht verstanden.

_"Hätte ich es lassen sollen?"_

_"Das… das hier bedeutet gar nichts."_

Sie war aufgesprungen, stand vor ihm. Er hatte sie angesehen, voller Sorge.

_"Du zitterst ja."_

Er war aufgestanden, hatte ihr die Decke um den Körper gelegt, ihr Haar geküsst.

_"Was ist mit dir?"_

_"Gar nichts."_

Gar nichts. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt, sich von seinen Armen halten lassen.

Doch es war nicht sie, die er in den Armen gehalten hatte, es war nicht ihr Kopf, der auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatte, es war nicht ihr Körper, um den er die Decke gelegt hatte, nicht ihr Haar, das er geküsst hatte. Es waren nicht ihre Augen, in die er gesehen hatte, nicht ihre Wange über die er gestreichelt hatte. Es war nicht sie, der er gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebt.

Und obwohl sie das gewusst hatte, war sie die ganze Nacht geblieben. Für eine Nacht hatte sie ein Mensch geliebt. Irgendwie.

Dann war sie weggelaufen, in ihr der stärkste Schmerz, den sie je verspürt hatte. Die Ahnung davon, wie es sich anfühlen musste, geliebt zu werden.

Faith rieb sich die Augen, doch das Bild in ihrem Kopf wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Der Ausdruck mit dem Riley sie angesehen hatte, nachdem sie ihm die Maske vom Gesicht gerissen hatte. Die Augen, die sie einmal erfüllt von Liebe angesehen hatten – weil er gedacht hatte, sie sei jemand anderes, sie sei Buffy – waren jetzt voller Hass und Abscheu. Er verachtete sie für das, was sie ihm und der Frau, die er geliebt hatte angetan hatte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

_Für einen Moment war Faith wie gelähmt. Sie blickte starr in die Augen, die ihr nur Hass entgegen brachten. Ein Ausdruck, den sie gut kannte, mit dem sie zu viele Menschen ihr ganzes Leben lang angesehen hatten. In Sekundenbruchteilen war sie zurück in der Vergangenheit, ihre alten Instinkte waren geweckt. Weglaufen._

_Faith stand auf, stolperte, fiel zu Boden. Sie kroch ein paar Meter, stand wieder auf und lief. Ziellos durch den dichten Rauch, hektisch, hysterisch. Sie wollte nicht wieder gehasst werden._

_Sie schaffte es nicht mal bis zum Ausgang. Plötzlich waren drei Waffen auf ihren Kopf gerichtet, die von schwarz vermummten Männern gehalten wurden. _

_Ihre Fassade, die in diesem Moment – ohne dass sie es wollte, ohne dass sie es kontrollieren konnte – schlagartig wieder da war, war so etwas wie ein Selbsterhaltungstrieb. So zu tun, als wäre ihr alles und jeder egal. Als wäre das Leben nur ein Spiel bei dem es nicht darauf ankam, ob man gewann oder verlor, sondern dass man Spaß am Spielen hatte. Die Fassade, die sie früher immer irgendwie vor dem Hass der anderen – vor dem Hass auf sich selbst – beschützt hatte, ließ sie äußerlich ruhig werden, Kontrolle über die Situation gewinnen, auch wenn es sie innerlich zerriss._

Sie hatte die Fassade aufrechterhalten, eine herausfordernde Bemerkung über ihr erstes Zusammentreffen mit Riley gemacht und er hatte die Waffe auf ihren Kopf gerichtet. In dem Moment war es ihr egal gewesen. Sie hatte das Spiel gespielt und Spaß gehabt, genauso wie früher. Ihr altes Ich hatte sie besessen, wie ein Dämon.

Der Dämon hatte erst von ihr abgelassen, als sie alleine war. Erst jetzt, da sie im Vorzimmer des Büros saß war sie wieder der Mensch, der sie sein wollte. Der Mensch, von dem sie glaubte, dass es wirklich sie selbst war.

Es war vorbei. Alles was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war aus dem Gebäude verschwinden und den NCIS, den ganzen Tag und Riley's Blick vergessen. Sie musste die Fassade nur noch ein paar Minuten aufrecht erhalten, aus dem Raum gehen, an Gibbs und den anderen vorbei nach draußen, wo irgendwo Robin auf sie wartete. Sie wäre auch direkt aus dem Fenster gesprungen, würde sie sich nicht im vierten Stock befinden.

Faith atmete noch einmal tief durch und stand dann langsam auf. Sie ging zur Tür, schluckte und öffnete sie.

"…das können wir nicht zulassen, Boss." Tonys Stimme klang besorgt. Faith war es egal, sie wollte nur raus. Also sah sie nicht auf, ignorierte was sich auf dem Flur abspielte und ging stur in Richtung Treppe.

"Faith", rief ihr Giles' Stimme plötzlich entgegen. Sie sah auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass neben den drei Agenten auch Ducky und der ehemalige Wächter anwesend waren.

"Ich haue ab", entgegnete Faith knapp. "Versuchen sie mich aufzuhalten, wenn es ihnen nicht passt", fügte sie mit einem kurzen Blick in Gibbs' Richtung hinzu, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.

"Warten sie!" Der grauhaarige Agent folgte ihr und stellte sich ihr schließlich in den Weg. Faith sah kurz zu ihm auf. Die eisblauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

"Worauf? Dass sie mich zurück in den Knast schicken?" Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei, bevor sie Gibbs Hand am Ellbogen packte und fest hielt. Faith blieb stehen. Der Griff war bei weitem nicht kräftig genug um sie aufzuhalten.

"Ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

Ohne sich zu dem Agent zu wenden verdrehte Faith die Augen. "Sie sind an der falschen Adresse. Was auch immer sie wollen, suchen sie sich jemand anderen."

"Faith", hörte sie erneut Giles Stimme in warnendem Ton sagen.

"Können sie auch noch was anderes sagen. Ihr melodramatisches Faith-Gerufe geht mir nämlich langsam auf die Nerven."

Giles blieb stumm, er sah sie nur bittend an.

"Was?"

"Mein Agent ist tot, wenn sie uns nicht helfen." Faith drehte sich zu Gibbs, dessen Augen sie noch immer ansahen. Doch diesmal lag etwas Seltsames in seinem Blick. "Bitte."

Faith zog die Schultern hoch, löste ihre Augen von denen des Agenten und ließ ihren Blick durch das unter ihnen liegende Büro schweifen. "Ihre Soldaten holen ihn da schon raus. Sie brauchen mich nicht." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung befreite sie ihren Arm aus Gibbs' festem Griff und drehte sich ein weiteres Mal in Richtung Treppe.

"Faith, hör' zu!", rief Giles hinter ihr her. Sie hielt ein weiteres Mal kurz inne, wartete mit dem Rücken zu den andren. "Nur eine Minute." Sie drehte sich um, fest entschlossen, dass nichts was Giles sagen würde ihre Entscheidung so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden ändern konnte. "Wie ich Agent Gibbs eben bereits erzählt habe, habe ich die Missionen dieser Spezialeinheit, die hauptsächlich aus Überbleibseln der Initiative besteht, in den letzten Jahren mitverfolgt."

"Und?" Sie sah Giles herausfordernd an.

"Spezialeinheit ist die mehr oder weniger die offizielle Bezeichnung", fuhr er in ernstem Ton fort, "allerdings wäre Todesschwadron wohl angemessener. Diese Soldaten sind darauf trainiert ein Dämonennest kompromisslos aufzuheben und zu vernichten. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste."

"Damit meint er Zivilopfer", erklärte Gibbs. Seine Augen hatten sie nie verlassen.

"In den letzten zwei Jahren sind bei Einsätzen, allein von Rileys Einheit, fast 80 Menschen ums Leben gekommen. Wenn sie ein Nest finden gehen sie rein und vernichten alles, was sich bewegt. Schnell, präzise, sauber." Giles nahm sich die Brille von der Nase und begann sie mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes zu säubern, wie er es so oft tat.

"Klingt nicht nach Riley." Egal wie hasserfüllt er sie noch vor wenigen Minuten angesehen hatte, für Faith war er nicht der skrupellose Killer.

"Ich muss dir nicht sagen, wie das ist", entgegnete Giles ernst. Er sah kurz zu ihr auf. "Oder?"

Faith schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Nein, er musste ihr nicht sagen wie es ist. Sie wusste besser als jeder andere, wie es war diese Kreaturen zu jagen. Rücksicht ist ein Luxus, den man sich in vielen Situationen nicht leisten kann. Opfer müssen in Kauf genommen werden, da nichts wichtiger ist, als den Vampir oder Dämon auszuschalten. Was sind schon ein oder zehn Opfer im Vergleich zu den Zahllosen, die es geben wird, wenn man ihn entkommen lässt?

Giles Stimme riss Faith aus ihren Gedanken. "Wenn wir etwas unternehmen, muss es so schnell wie möglich passieren. Riley und seine Leute werden mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit bis zum Morgengrauen warten und sich den Sonnenschein zu Nutze machen."

"Und was genau haben sie vor? Sie wissen doch nicht mal, wo die sich verstecken, geschweige denn, ob ihr Freund noch am Leben ist."

"Ich weiß, dass er noch am Leben ist." Gibbs' Stimme war entschlossen, genau wie der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die Faith ein weiteres Mal trafen.

"Agent DiNozzo hat mir erzählt, dass die Vampire überraschend von ihm abgelassen haben." sagte Giles. "Ich denke, dass sie verschwunden sind, als sie hatten, wonach sie gesucht haben. Sie haben euch in eine Falle gelockt."

"Warum McGee?" Endlich löste Gibbs seinen starren Blick von Faith und richtete ihn auf Giles.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß warum", antwortete der mit einem langsamen Nicken. "Er hatte einen Ring am Finger, ein außergewöhnliches Stück. Er kam mir gleich irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wo ich das Symbol schon einmal gesehen habe."

"Ist das denn so wichtig?" Faith sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Im schlimmsten Fall war es mal wieder Zeit für die Apokalypse. Na und? "Was auch immer die mit ihm oder dem Ring vorhaben, wenn sie nicht wissen, wo die sind, kann ich ihnen nicht helfen."

Gibbs drehte sich frustriert von ihr weg und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. "Es muss etwas geben, das sie tun können."

Faith atmete kurz durch. Wie schwer konnte es schon sein, ein Vampirnest in einer Stadt wie Washington DC zu finden? Und das in weniger als vier Stunden, die sie anscheinend noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang Zeit hatten. Wenn sie das durchziehen wollte, brauchte sie Hilfe, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte. "Geben sie mir ihr Handy."

---

"Hallo?" Unbewusst breitete sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf Faith' Gesicht aus, als sie Robins Stimme hörte.

"Ich bin's", antwortete sie knapp. "Wo bist du?"

"In der Nähe."

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Wobei?"

"Irgendwo in der Stadt gibt es ein Vampirnest, das wahrscheinlich von einem Haufen Soldaten bewacht wird. Ich muss wissen wo."

"Wie viel Zeit haben wir?"

"Keine."

"Wenn das so ist. Ich hab' da vielleicht was für dich." Faith konnte sein Lächeln spüren. Robin war immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich hab' angefangen mich zu langweilen, als du dich nicht wieder gemeldet hast. Also hab' ich mich ein bisschen in der Stadt umgesehen. Dachte, ich könnte dich da finden, wo ein bisschen Action ist."

"Also…?"

"Ich hab' mir ein paar Friedhöfe angesehen. Der vor dem ich jetzt gerade stehe wir von ein paar sehr unauffälligen Leuten bewacht."

"Wie unauffällig?"

"Eine falsche Entscheidung vom Trenchcoat entfernt."

"Welcher Friedhof?"

"Oak Hill Cemetery"

"Ich sehe dich in einer halben Stunde." Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort.

---

Faith drehte sich wieder den Agenten zu. "Ich denke, ich weiß wo ihr Freund festgehalten wird."

"Dann los", entschied Gibbs und begann in Richtung Treppe zu gehen.

Diesmal rief Faith hinter ihm her. "Hey! Nicht so schnell." Er drehte sich um, sie fixierte seine Augen. "Diesmal gehe ich alleine. Ich hab' Verstärkung, auf die ich mich verlassen kann."

Gibbs trat gefährlich nahe an sie heran, seine Augen bohrten sich erneut in ihre. "Sagen sie mir, wo er ist."

Faith schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Haben sie 'nen Todeswunsch, oder so was. Den kann ich ihnen nämlich auch hier und jetzt erfüllen." Gibbs antwortete nicht, er sah sie lediglich herausfordernd an. Er meine es also ernst. "Hat ihnen die Vorstellung heut' Abend nicht gereicht?"

"Ich lasse meine Leute nicht zurück", entgegnete er entschlossen.

"Sie sollten lernen, anderen zu vertrauen."

"Angefangen bei ihnen?" Er zog die Augenbrauen noch ein bisschen höher.

"Haben sie Angst, dass ich weglaufe und ihren Freund im Stich lasse?" Sie erwiderte den Blick. Ein paar Sekunden starrten sie sich schweigend an.

"Schön", sagte Faith schließlich. "Aber sie sind da drinnen für sich selbst verantwortlich. Wenn sie das überleben wollen, spielen sie nach meinen Regeln."

"Und die wären?"

"Leicht zu merken." Entschlossen stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüfte und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie ließ ihren Blick über Gibbs' Kollegen schweifen, die zweifelsohne ebenfalls dumm genug sein würden, um ihrem Boss zu folgen. "Erstens: Das spitze Ende kommt ins Herz. Zweitens: Verlassen sie sich nicht auf ihre Kollegen, sie könnten bereits tot sein. Drittens: Unterschätzen sie ihre Gegner nicht."

"Nur drei?" Tony sah sie überrascht an. "Davon könntest du dir mal ‚ne Scheibe abschneiden, Boss."


	15. Kapitel 15

McGee's Lieder flatterten kurz auf, als er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Das Erste, was er spürte war ein regelmäßig pulsierender Schmerz im Kopf. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, in der Hoffnung, den Schmerz irgendwie vertreiben zu können, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Reflexartig fuhr seine Hand in Richtung Kopf. Die Bewegung wurde jedoch abrupt gestoppt. Irgendetwas hielt seinen Arm zurück. Noch immer nicht wieder voll bei Bewusstsein, versucht er es mit der anderen Hand und scheiterte erneut. Vorsichtig öffnete er schließlich die Augen, um zu sehen, was los war.

Im ersten Moment war Tim verwirrt. Er hatte doch gerade die Augen geöffnet, oder nicht? Warum war alles so verdammt dunkel? In einem Anflug von Panik begann er wild um sich herum zu tasten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er mit allen Viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Er setzte sich auf, was durch die offenbar gefesselten Hände erschwert wurde. Bei dem Geräusch von rasselnden Ketten hinter ihm bekam er schlagartig ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wo zur Hölle war er? Was war passiert? Alles woran er sich erinnern konnte war, dass er Faith und Tony in den Club gefolgt war.

Langsam begannen McGees Augen, sich an die tiefe Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Er erkannte schwache Umrisse und grobe Formen, die sich nur wenig von dem einheitlichen Schwarz abhoben. Er drehte sich um und tastete an den Ketten, die an seinen Handgelenken befestigt waren entlang, bis hin zu einer Verankerung in der Wand. Mit ein paar kraftvollen, rückartigen Bewegungen versuchte er, sie aus der Wand zu lösen, doch sie gaben keinen Millimeter nach. Die Dinger saßen bombenfest.

Frustriert schlug er gegen die Wand und setzte sich schließlich, mit dem Rücken gegen sie gelehnt auf den kalten Steinboden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, um Hilfe zu rufen. Abgesehen davon, dass er nicht wusste, wo er war, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit ziemlich hoch, dass irgendwelche blutsaugenden Monster für diese Situation verantwortlich waren. Er seufzte und rieb sich erschöpft die Augen. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf, den er in den letzten Sekunden komplett vergessen hatte, kehrte schlagartig zurück.

Dann, plötzlich hörte er einen Atemzug, ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. In Sekundenbruchteilen flog sein Kopf in Richtung des Geräusches. Er ging in die Hocke und bereitete sich mental auf das Schlimmste vor.

„Hallo?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Keine Antwort.

„Wer ist da?"

Wieder nichts. Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, dann war ein kurzes, leises Schluchzen zu hören.

„Wer sind sie?" Seine Stimme klang jetzt entschlossen.

„Bitte tun sie mir nichts", flehte eine zarte Mädchenstimme. Sie schnaufte ein paar Mal und begann dann leise zu weinen.

McGee starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Direkt neben ihm, ein paar Meter weiter musste ein kleines Mädchen sein, offenbar zu Tode geängstigt. „Ich werde dir nichts tun", versicherte er in einem sanften Ton. Langsam kroch er auf das wimmernde Mädchen zu um es nicht weiter zu erschrecken. „Mein Name ist Timothy McGee. Ich bin ein Bundesagent. Wie heißt du?"

Erneut war ein Schnaufen zu hören, dann ein Kettenrasseln. „Jody", antwortete sie leise.

„Okay, Jody", entgegnete McGee und versuchte dabei so zuversichtlich wie möglich zu klingen. „Hör' zu. Weißt du, wo wir hier sind?"

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Jody? Ich muss wissen wo wir sind."

„Wo die Toten sind", sagte sie schließlich und begann laut zu weinen. „Da ist einer… neben mir."

Dann war ein lauter Knall zu hören. Sekunden später fiel ein schwaches Licht in den Raum. McGee blickte direkt in die Augen eines kleinen, blonden Mädchens. Ihr Gesicht war blass, die Augen rot und aufgequollen vom Weinen. Sie war, ebenso wie er mit Ketten gefesselt. Neben ihr starrten ihm die leeren Augenhöhlen eines Totenkopfs entgegen.

Seine Augen richteten sich in Sekundenschnelle auf die Quelle des Lichts. Eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes – offenbar eine kahle Gruft, in deren Mitte ein massiver, steinerner Sarg stand – hatte sich geöffnet. Im Rahmen stand ein bleicher Mann, der abgesehen von seinen dämonischen Gesichtszügen ganz normal aussah. Er zerrte an dem Arm einer anderen Person, eine schwarzhaarige Frau, wie sich wenig später herausstellte. Er zog sie dicht an sich, ihr Gesicht war ebenso angsterfüllt wie das des kleinen Mädchens neben ihm. Langsam strich der Mann ihr über den Hals, woraufhin sie verzweifelt das Gesicht verzog. Dann packte er sie ruckartig an den Schultern und stieß sie in die Gruft. Die Frau fiel hart auf den Sarg und brach dann auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Soll ich sie fesseln?", fragte der Vampir mit kühler Stimme.

„Nicht nötig", erwiderte ein Anderer, der sich außerhalb von McGees Sichtfeld befand. „Es ist ohnehin bald soweit."

Ein widerliches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Mannes, bevor er die Tür wieder ins Schloss warf.

* * *

Sich unauffällig zu verhalten war schwieriger, als Robin Wood es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ein Großteil der Leute schien gleich vom Schlimmsten auszugehen, wenn sie einem Schwarzen nachts auf der Straße begegneten. Die Polizei war nun wirklich das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Soldaten, die teilweise in Zivil ihr Zielobjekt überwachten, auf sich zu ziehen, hatte er sich in die direkt vor dem Friedhof stehende Telefonzelle begeben und war nun seit etwa einer halben Stunde dabei, einen Streit mit seiner Freundin vorzutäuschen.

Endlich klingelte das Handy in seiner Tasche.

„Wo bist du?", fragte Faith' Stimme zur Begrüßung.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich mich seit einer halben Stunde mit dir über das Schulgeld unseres dritten Kindes streite?"

„Was?"

„Warum hab' ich nur immer das Gefühl, dass du mir nicht richtig zuhörst?"

„Wir haben nicht die Zeit für dumme Scherze", hörte Robin plötzlich eine männliche Stimme sagen.

„Vergiss das Schulgeld, Baby. Betrügst du mich etwa?" Er grinste das Handy an. „Wer war das?"

„Ein ziemlich wütender NCIS Special Agent", antwortete Faith, die sich offenbar ebenfalls ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

„NCIS? Nie davon gehört."

„Typisch", beschwerte sich eine andere männliche Stimme.

Robin sah das Handy für einen Moment mit einem Stirnrunzeln an „Ich fange an mir wirklich Sorgen zu machen."

„Das solltest du", antwortete Faith scherzhaft.

„Als du gesagt hast, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, hab' ich eher an Dämonen gedacht."

„Bundesagenten, Dämonen… wo ist da der Unterschied?", war Faith' betont gleichgültig klingende Antwort. Robin grinste breit

„Ich wiederhole die ursprüngliche Frage", meldete sich die mürrische, männliche Stimme wieder zu Wort. „Wo zur Hölle sind sie?"

Ein wenig erschrocken zog Robin die Augenbrauen hoch. „Telefonzelle vor dem Oak Hill."

„Wie ist ihr Status?"

_Status? _„Wenn sie die Soldaten meinen", antwortete er schließlich, „es sind so weit ich sehen kann zwei Zivileinheiten, je zwei Mann, unterwegs. Keine Ahnung, wo die ihre Basis haben." Robin ließ den Blick durch die Dunkelheit schweifen. Von der Telefonzelle aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf die Gruft, die den Vampiren offenbar als Versteck diente – und somit auch auf die äußerst unauffälligen Männer, die sie aus diskretem Abstand bewachten.

„Dürfte schwer werden, an denen unbemerkt vorbei zu kommen."

Er grinste ein weiteres Mal. Wer sprach den von Vorbeikommen? Zwei Soldaten, die man eigentlich noch als normale Menschen bezeichnen konnte, waren ein Witz im Vergleich zu den Über-Vampiren, die sie vor mehr als zwei Jahren am Höllenschlund bekämpft hatten. „Was meinst du, Faith. Zwei für dich, zwei für mich?"

„Klingt gut."

„Sind sie wahnsinnig?", fragte die Stimme entrüstet.

„Regen sie sich ab", entgegnete Faith in bestimmenden Ton. „Schon vergessen, meine Regeln."

„Soweit ich das beobachten konnte, melden sich unsere Jungs alle 10 Minuten bei der Basis", unterbrach Robin die Kompetenzstreitigkeiten. „Wenn wir direkt nach der Kontaktaufnahme zuschlagen –"

„- haben wir die Vampire zehn Minuten für uns, bevor die G.I. Joes stören". Beendete Faith seinen Gedanken. „Klingt nach einem Plan."

„Wo treffen wir uns?"

„Ich bin in fünf Minuten bei dir."


	16. Kapitel 16

Die Frau, die von dem Vampir brutal in den dunklen Raum gestoßen worden war, hatte sich nicht mehr gerührt. Sie musste sich den Kopf angeschlagen haben. McGee hatte mehrfach nach ihr gerufen, doch keine Antwort erhalten. Schließlich hatte er es aufgegeben und sich wieder dem kleinen Mädchen zugewendet.

„Alles wird gut. Meine Freunde holen uns hier raus", hatte er ihr versichert und gehofft sie nicht enttäuschen zu müssen. Er vertraute Gibbs. Sein Boss würde ihn nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Auch wenn er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, vielleicht doch nicht als Agent geeignet zu sein und Gibbs Erwartungen nicht erfüllen zu können, sein Boss würde ihn niemals hängen lassen.

Die Tür öffnete sich wenig später ein weiteres Mal, drei blasse Männer betraten den Raum. Die spitzen Zähne des einen blitzten kurz auf, als er seine Opfer dämonisch angrinste.

„Bringt sie rüber", befahl er mit einer kalten Stimme, die Tim einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Einer der beiden anderen Vampire zog die am Boden liegende Frau hoch, warf sie achtlos über die Schulter und trug sie aus dem Raum. Der andere kam auf Jody zu.

„Lassen sie sie in Ruhe", schrie McGee ihn an, bevor er merkte, was er tat.

Das Mädchen begann erneut leise zu weinen, als der Vampir, Tim ignorierend, ihre Fesseln löste und sie fest am Arm packte.

„Hey!", rief McGee erneut, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Reflexartig trat er dem bleichen Mann gegen das Bein.

Als Reaktion hörte er ein unheimliches Fauchen. Der Mann ließ das kleine Mädchen los und sein Gesicht – welches sich zu einer furchterregenden Fratze verformte hatte – flog in seine Richtung. Alles was Tim spürte war ein Schlag gegen den Kopf, dann begann ein Feuerwerk vor seinen Augen zu explodieren.

„Lauf… Josy", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme, bevor alles um ihn herum in noch tieferer Dunkelheit versank.

* * *

„Hey, was machen sie hier?"

„Ich suche einen stillen Ort zum Beten."

Das nächste, was Gibbs hörte war ein Knistern in der Funkverbindung, gefolgt gedämpften Kampfgeräuschen. Seine Hände krallten sich tiefer in das Lenkrad. Es war keine zwei Minuten her, dass Faith aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, um sich mit ihrem Freund, Bekannten oder was auch immer er war zu treffen. Wie geplant war Tony ihr wenige Sekunden später zu der Telefonzelle gefolgt um die Waffen, die Robin Wood mitgebracht hatte, zu holen. Sobald die Wachen beseitigt waren, würden die drei Agents der Jägerin und ihrem Freund folgen und zusammen würden sie die Gruft stürmen um McGee daraus zu holen.

Gibbs biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Der so genannte Plan kam ihm nicht besonders durchdacht vor und die Tatsache, dass er – mehr oder weniger – den Befehlen einer Mörderin folgte trug nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung bei. Doch er hatte keine Wahl, wollte er McGee, für den er sich verantwortlich fühlte, lebend wieder sehen.

Für eine Sekunde dachte er an Abby, die wahrscheinlich mittlerweile von Jenny erfahren hatte, dass McGee entführt worden war. Gibbs seufzte innerlich. Er war es Abby schuldig, ihr solche Dinge persönlich zu sagen, doch die Zeit hatte einfach gefehlt.

Die sich öffnende hintere Wagentür riss Gibbs aus seinen Gedanken. Tony stieg mit einer großen Sporttasche bepackt in das Auto. Durch den Rückspiegel beobachtete der Teamleiter, wie der Agent er sie öffnete.

„Wow." Langsam zog er eine Armbrust aus der von außen harmlos wirkenden Tasche. „Weißt du, wie man mit so was umgeht, Boss?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen in den Rückspiegel.

„Pack' das zurück, DiNozzo, bevor du dir noch ein Auge ausstichst", entgegnete Gibbs mit warnender Stimme.

„Es kann los gehen", ertönte plötzlich Faith' Stimme über das Funkgerät.

Weitere Worte waren nicht nötig. Tony griff sich die Tasche und folgte seinem Boss und Ziva aus dem Wagen. Die drei Agents liefen so unauffällig, wie man sich nachts um zwei auf einem Friedhof verhalten konnte, über den Parkplatz und durch das Eingangstor.

Gibbs sondierte die Gegend, auf der Suche nach weiteren Anzeichen der Soldaten, konnte jedoch in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen.

„Das ist absolut klischeehaft", bemerkte Tony flüsternd, als sie schließlich einige Meter vor der Gruft, in der sich das Versteck der Vampire befinden sollte, auf Faith und Robin Wood trafen. Gibbs warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, auch wenn er DiNozzo Recht geben musste.

Er begrüßte den ihm unbekannten Mann mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken, woraufhin Tony Robin die Tasche reichte. Wortlos ging er in die Hocke und öffnete sie.

„Oh, Geschenke", bemerkte Faith mit einem erregten Blitzen in den Augen, dass bei Gibbs keine Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie sich auf das Bevorstehende auf irgendeine Art freute. Die Jägerin griff in die Tasche und zog drei Pflöcke heraus.

„Ich hoffe sie erinnern sich an Regel eins." Mit diesen Worten drücke sie jedem der Agenten eines der spitzen Holzstücke in die Hand. Sie selbst steckte sich einen weiteren Pflock in den Hosenbund und griff dann nach der Armbrust. „Lange keine mehr in der Hand gehabt", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln in Robins Richtung, der sich ebenfalls mit zwei Pflöcken und einer Art Axt bewaffnet hatte.

Dann wand sich Faith erneut Gibbs, Tony und Ziva zu. „Okay, einer sollte draußen bleiben und den Rest warnen, falls noch mehr von den Soldaten auftauchen."

„Ziva", beschloss Gibbs knapp. Sie war zwar hart im nehmen und durch ihr Mossadtraining für diesen Einsatz wahrscheinlich besser geeignet als Tony, doch sie war verletzt. Die Bisswunde an ihrem Hals wurde durch ein großes Pflaster verdeckt und sie machte äußerlich einen stabilen Eindruck, doch dem Teamleiter war es lieber, wenn sie draußen blieb.

Faith stimmte mit einem Nicken zu. „Gut, ich gehe zuerst rein, mache ihnen den Weg frei und werde die da drinnen ein bisschen ablenken. Sie suchen nach ihrem Kollegen, Robin wird ihnen dabei den Rücken frei halten. Sobald sie ihren Mann haben, sehen sie zu, dass sie da raus kommen, verstanden?"

Gibbs bestätigte mit einem erneuten Nicken.

„Ich komme nach, sobald sie draußen sind. Den Rest überlassen wir Riley und seiner Truppe." Sie atmete kurz tief durch und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wir haben siebeneinhalb Minuten."

Faith drehte sich um und lief dann leicht geduckt über den Weg rüber zum Eingang der Gruft. Sie sah sich kurz um und signalisierte dann den Anderen, dass sie nachkommen konnten. Robin folgte der Jägerin umgehend. Gibbs ließ seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal über den dunklen Friedhof schweifen. Als auch er niemanden – weder Mensch noch Vampir – entdecken konnte nickte er seinen beiden Agents zu und sie liefen ebenfalls in geduckter Haltung zum Eingang der Gruft. Faith sah ihn für einen Moment mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck an. Es schien sie zu nerven, dass Gibbs ihr nicht blind folgte, so wie es ihr Freund Wood tat. Dann wand sich die Jägerin der massiven Tür zu und holte zum Tritt aus. Mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel sie auf den Boden. Ohne sich noch einmal zu den anderen umzudrehen, verschwand Faith im Inneren der düsteren Gruft.

Mit der rechten Hand fest den Pflock umklammernd, ungewiss, was ihn erwarten würde folgte Gibbs der Jägerin wenige Sekunden später.

* * *

Ein spitzer Schrei drang an McGees Ohren. Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach. Er fand sich ein einem von Fackellicht erhellten Raum wieder, an der linken Hand von der Decke hängend. Die metallene Fessel bohrte sich in sein Gelenk und unterbrach den Blutfluss in seine Finger, die sich merkwürdig taub anfühlten.

Hastig sah er sich um. Im ganzen Raum waren dunkel gekleidete Gestalten versammelt, die ihn anstarrten. Sein Kopf wendete sich in die Richtung aus der er den Schrei vernommen hatte und Tim erschrak. Er spürte, wie jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich und sich ein übles Gefühl in seinem Magen ausbreitete.

Neben ihm hingen, ebenfalls an einer Hand gefesselt, Josy und die Frau, die immer noch bewusstlos schien. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, durch eine schwarze Kutte vermummt. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen silbernen Dolch, von dessen langer Klinge Blut tropfte. Er hatte der Bewusstlosen soeben die Hand abgetrennt.

McGee stockte der Atem, als sich der Vampir mit einem beängstigenden Ausdruck im gesicht auf Josy zu bewegte. Das kleine Mädchen, das zuvor geschrieen und bitterlich geweint hatte verstummte abrupt. Geschockt, unfähig etwas zu sagen, zu rufen oder sich zu bewegen beobachtete McGee, wie der Mann nach der freien Hand des Mädchens griff. Tims Augen richteten sich augenblicklich auf Josys Zeigefinger, an dem ein Ring steckte. Unbewusst ballte er seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust. An seinem kleinen Finger steckte ein Ring der genauso aussah, wie der des kleinen Mädchens. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete.

Sein Blick fiel für eine Sekunde auf die dunkelhaarige Frau. Unter ihren Füßen hatte sich mittlerweile eine große Blutpfütze gebildet. McGee schluckte. Sie würde nicht wieder aufwachen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht setzte der Vampir das Messer an das Handgelenk des kleinen Mädchens an und holte aus.

Ein Knall durchfuhr die tödliche Stille. Der Mann ließ von seinem Opfer ab und Blickte in Richtung der Tür. McGee folgte seinem Blick und traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich war auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Platz zum Beten."


	17. Kapitel 17

_Der spitze Schrei eines Mädchens ließ Faith aufschrecken. Hinter den ersten zwei Türen, die sie aufgestoßen hatte war nichts weiter zu finden, als steinerne Särge, die mitten in den Räumen standen und auf denen sich in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten eine dicke Schicht aus Staub, Spinnweben und Dreck angesammelt hatte._

_Die Jägerin lief weiter geradeaus, in die Richtung aus der sie den Schrei vernommen hatte. Hinter einer weiteren massiven Tür konnte sie schließlich deutlich Stimmen hören. Sie drehte sich zu den anderen um, die ihr gefolgt waren und deute mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Tür. Ohne auf Bestätigung zu warten wand sie sich wieder von ihnen ab und trat Tür mit einem kräftigen Tritt ein. Laut scheppernd fiel die diese zu Boden. Faith trat einen Schritt in den Raum und sah sich in sekundenschnelle um. Mindestens ein Dutzend vermummter Vampire stand versammelt um eine Erhöhung in der Mitte des Raums. Auf ihr erkannte sie den vermissten Agent, McGee. Er war mit einer Hand an die Decke gefesselt, seine Beine hingen bewegungslos, halb kniend auf dem Boden. Zu Faith' Überraschung schien er nicht das einzige Opfer zu sein. Links neben ihm hing ein kleines Mädchen, dessen Füße nicht einmal bis auf den Boden reichten. Daneben eine Frau, bleich als sei sie tot – was angesichts der Blutpfütze, in der ihre bewegungslosen Beine hingen vielleicht sogar zutreffend war._

_Vor den drei Opfern stand ein Vampir, schwarz vermummt wie die anderen. Er hielt ein blutverschmiertes Messer in der Hand und starrte jetzt verwirrt in Faith' Richtung._

„_Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich war auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Platz zum Beten."_

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern, den Überraschungseffekt ausnutzend, zielte Faith mit der Armbrust auf den Vampir, der sich schon wieder von ihr abgewendet und erneut nach der Hand des Mädchens gegriffen hatte. Sie betätigte den Abzug, noch bevor die anderen wussten, was geschah. Der spitze, hölzerne Pfeil bohrte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde von hinten in den Oberkörper des Mannes. Mit einem schrillen Schrei löste er sich in einen Haufen Staub auf.

„Nein!", rief einer der anderen Vampire aus und stürzte nach vorne, wo der Dolch zu Boden gefallen war. Faith lief ein paar Schritte, verpasste dem ihr nächsten Blutsauger einen kraftvollen Schlag gegen das Kinn, woraufhin dieser zurück taumelte. Ein weiterer griff sie von der Seite an und riss sie mit sich zu Boden. Sie schlug hart auf die steinerne Oberfläche, griff reflexartig nach dem Pflock in ihrem Hosenbund und rammte diesen in das Herz des auf ihr liegenden Angreifers. Durch den entstehenden Staub hindurch sah sie, dass ihr Robin und die beiden Agenten in den Raum gefolgt waren. Sekunden später stand sie wieder und versetzte bereits dem nächsten Vampir einen Tritt.

* * *

Als Gibbs, dicht gefolgt von Tony in den Raum trat, erschrak er innerlich für eine Sekunde, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Doch es blieb nicht viel Zeit, aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Faith zu Boden gerissen wurde und kurz darauf stürzte sich auch einer der Vampire auf ihn. Die Faust des Angreifers erwischte ihn direkt an der Stelle unter dem Auge, an der ihn nur wenige Stunden zuvor der Schlag eines anderen Vampirs getroffen hatte. Gibbs stolperte ein paar Schritte zurückt, vertrieb jedoch den aufkommenden Schwindel durch ein kurzes Kopfschütteln und holte zum Gegenangriff aus. Er platzierte seinen Schlag direkt auf den Solarplexus seines Gegenübers. Der Vampir taumelte, Gibbs schlug erneut zu, diesmal ins Gesicht. Dann rammte er ihm, so kraftvoll wie er konnte, den Pflock ins Herz. Ein paar Sekunden starrte ihm der Vampir direkt in die Augen, Gibbs war sich nicht sicher, ob es funktioniert hatte doch dann begann sich sein Gegenüber zu einem Staubhaufen zu zerfallen. Von dem, was er soeben getan hatte erschrocken blieb Gibbs ein paar Sekunden starr, bis ihn plötzlich von hinten zwei Hände an den Schultern griffen, ein Arm legte sich um seinen Hals und begann ihn zu würgen. Überrumpelt von dem Angriff begann Gibbs mit den Händen durch die Luft zu schlagen, ohne etwas gegen den Angreifer ausrichten zu können. Dann bemerkte er plötzlich den Pflock, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Er rammt diesen mit aller Kraft, die er in dieser Situation aufbringen konnte dem Vampir ins Bein. Dieser ließ einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei hören und stieß Gibbs von sich weg. Der Ermittler umklammerte den Pflock fest und zog ihn aus dem Oberschenkel des Mannes, während er von diesem zu Boden gestoßen wurde. Mit dämonisch verzerrtem Gesicht stürzte sich der Blutsauger ein weiteres Mal auf ihn. Gibbs streckte ihm im richtigen Moment den Pflock entgegen und dieser bohrte sich in die Brust des Vampirs, der sich fast augenblicklich auflöste.

* * *

Tony sah, wie der erste Schlag Gibbs traf und wollte seinem Boss zu Hilfe eilen. Doch im selben Moment riss ihn ein heftiger Stoß von den Beinen. Er schlug hart gegen die Wand zu seiner Rechten und vor seinen Augen begann es schwarz zu werden. Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Hals und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. DiNozzo kniff die Augen fest zusammen und blinzelte ein paar Mal um wieder ein klares Bild sehen zu können. Sein Kopf wurde plötzlich an den Haaren zur Seite gezerrt. Nicht sicher, ob es eine dumme Idee war, schlug Tony seinen Kopf nach vorne, gegen den seines Gegenübers. Sofort schoss ihm ein stechender Schmerz durch den Schädel, doch die Hand an seinem Hals löste ihren Griff langsam. Er stieß den Mann von sich, rang ein paar Mal nach Luft und griff dann nach dem Pflock, den er in seinen Gürtel gesteckt hatte. Auch der Vampir rappelte sich wieder auf und sprang ein weiteres Mal in Tonys Richtung. Reflexartig stieß dieser dem Angreifer den Pflock entgegen. Sekunden später rieselte eine Staubwolke auf ihn nieder.

* * *

Draußen starrte Ziva, ohne sich zu bewegen, in die Dunkelheit. Angestrengt lauschte sie nach einem Anzeichen der Soldaten, konnte jedoch nichts außer dem Rauschen des Windes hören. 

Plötzlich raschelte etwas zu ihrer Linken. Ihr Kopf flog in die Richtung des Geräuschs. Dann hörte sie etwas anderes, Schritte, direkt hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um, konnte aber nichts in der Dunkelheit erkennen.

Dann traf sie der Blitz. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls an. Ihr ganzer Körper begann für einen Augenblick unkontrolliert zu zittern, elektrische Stöße durchfuhren sie, alles verschwamm um sie herum. Explosionen spielten sich vor ihren Augen ab, bevor sie nach hintern rollten und Ziva bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

* * *

Faith hatte sich mittlerweile bis zu den drei Opfern durchgekämpft. Im Moment schien sie keiner der verbleibenden Vampire zu beachten, also machte sie sich an der Kette, die McGee fesselte zu schaffen. Sie war jedoch fest in der Decke verankert, keine Chance sie mit den bloßen Händen herauszureißen. Faith sah sich hektisch in dem Raum um, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, womit sie die Opfer von ihren Fesseln befreien konnte. 

„Faith!", hörte sie plötzlich Robins Stimme nach sich rufen. Suchend sah sie sich um. Er stand fast am anderen Ende des Raums und hielt die Axt hoch. Faith nickte kurz und Robin warf die Waffe quer durch den Raum. Faith fing sie sicher auf, drehte sich zurück zu McGee, der sie entsetzt ansah.

„Sie… sie wollen doch nicht etwa…", stammelte er ihr entgegen.

„Falls sie denken, dass ich ihnen die Hand abschlage, muss ich sie leider enttäuschen." Faith holte aus und schlug mit dem spitzen Ende der Axt in die Verankerung an der Decke. Steinbröckchen fielen ihr entgegen. Sie setzte einen zweiten Schlag hinterher, die Kette löste sich und fiel mit einem Rasseln zu Boden, gefolgt von einem geschwächten McGee.

Faith beachtete ihn nicht, sondern machte sich umgehen an der Kette zu schaffen, die das kleine Mädchen neben dem Agent fesselte. Als sie auch sie endlich befreit hatte drehte sie sich zu den anderen beiden Agents um.

„Schaffen sie die Beiden hier raus."

* * *

Gibbs hörte Faith Stimme, sein Blick flog durch den Raum und traf schließlich auf einen am Boden liegenden McGee. Er versetzte dem Vampir, der sich in dem Moment auf ihn stürzte einen kräftigen Schlag und eilte in Richtung seines Agents und ging neben ihm in die Knie. 

„McGee?"

„Boss", antwortete Tim schwach, als er dessen linken Arm über seine Schulter legte. Gibbs stemmte McGee hoch und sah Tony auf sich zukommen.

„Nimm das Mädchen", sagte er knapp und begann den langsam bewusstlos werdenden McGee aus dem Raum zu schleifen.

* * *

Faith schlug heftig mit der Spitze der Axt auf die Verankerung ein, die das dritte Opfer an die Decke fesselte. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Frau noch am leben, oder bereits tot war. Der vierte Hieb löste die Kette schließlich und die Frau sackte leblos am Boden zusammen. Faith drehte sich kurz um und sah, wie Gibbs, McGee halb tragen, aus dem Raum verschwand. Neben ihr kniete Tony, der das verängstigte Mädchen vorsichtig auf den Arm nahm. Sie ließ den Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen und sah Robin, wie dieser einem Vampir einen Pflock ins Herz rammte und gleichzeitig einem anderen einen Tritt versetze. Zeit für den Rückzug. 

Als Faith sich bücken wollte, um die bewusstlose über die Schulter zu legen spürte sie plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz, einen Schmerz, der ihr all zu vertraut war. Den gleichen Schmerz hatte sie damals gespürt, als Buffy sie beinahe erstochen hatte.

Vor Schock erstarrt blickte sie langsam an sich herunter und sah, wie sich auf ihrem schwarzen Shirt langsam ein dunkler Fleck ausbreitete. Aus seiner Mitte stach die silberne Klinge eines Dolchs.

„Faith!"

Wie in Trance sah sie hoch und erblickte am anderen Ende des Raums Robin, der sie angsterfüllt anstarrte.

Ihren Körper durchfuhr erneut ein stechender Schmerz, als die Klinge herausgezogen wurde. Faith spürte, wie ihre Beine nachgaben. Sie schluckte ein paar Mal und fiel schließlich zu Boden.


	18. Kapitel 18

Bewegungslos starrte Robin an die Stelle, wo vor Sekunden noch Faith gestanden hatte. Jetzt stand an ihrer Stelle ein Vampir, dreckig grinsend, mit einem blutverschmierten Dolch in der Hand.

Ein lauter Knall ließ ihn zusammenschrecken. Plötzlich, wie aus dem nichts bereitete sich ein dichter Nebel in dem Raum aus. Die am Boden liegende Jägerin schien in ihm zu versinken.

„Faith!", rief Robin erneut und lief in ihre Richtung.

* * *

Tony hielt das kleine Mädchen noch immer fest im Arm, drückte ihr Gesicht fest an seine Brust, um ihr den Anblick zu ersparen. Sie hatte bei weitem genug mitmachen müssen. 

Der Knall ließ auch ihn zusammenzucken. Der dichte Rauch kam ihm nur all zu bekannt vor. Hektisch begann er sich umzusehen. Robin kam auf ihn zugelaufen und ließ sich neben Faith' leblosen Körper zu Boden fallen.

Dann packten Tony plötzlich vier starke Hände und rissen ihn nach hinten. Er stolperte zurück, das kleine Mädchen fest an sich gedrückt. Der Rauch brachte ihn zum husten, die Umgebung verschwamm in einem einheitlichen Grau. Die Hände zogen ihn unweigerlich nach hinten, in Richtung Ausgang.

* * *

Robin hielt Faith Oberkörper fest, schlug ihr sanft auf die Wange, um sie bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Der dichte Rauch stieg ihm in die Augen und Lunge, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Verzweifelt redete er auf Faith ein, die bewegungslos dalag. 

„Komm schon. Hörst du mich… bitte… bitte."

Dann wurde auch er von zwei Händen gepackt, die ihn nach hinten rissen. Für eine Sekunde ließ er Faith los und stolperte rückwärts. Er riss sich jedoch los und ging erneut neben ihrem Körper auf die Knie. Die Hände kamen nach nur wenigen Sekunden zurück und begannen erneut an ihm zu zerren. Robin wehrte sich nach Kräften bis er plötzlich einen dumpfen Schlag verspürte und das Grau einem Schwarz wich.

* * *

Als Gibbs ins Freie trat. Sah er sich plötzlich zwei Soldaten gegenüber, die mit Waffen auf ihn und McGee zielten. 

„Auf den Boden", war der kurze Befehl.

Gibbs schluckte, bevor der begann den mittlerweile bewusstlosen McGee vorsichtig herunter zu lassen.

„Ich sagte auf den Boden." Gibbs spürte einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Schulter und fiel nach vorne. Tims regungsloser Körper schlug neben ihm auf den Boden.

„Wir sind Bundesagenten", versuchte er zu erklären, während einer der Männer seinen Kopf auf den Boden drückte. Für einen Moment überlegte Gibbs sich zu wehren, doch die Situation schien aussichtslos. Er spürte, wie die andere Hand des Soldaten anfing ihn zu durchsuchen. In der Innentasche seiner Jacke fand er schließlich seinen Ausweis.

Ohne von Gibbs abzulassen griff er nach seinem Funkgerät. „Special Agent Gibbs", sagte er knapp.

„Sauber", antwortete eine vertraute Stimme Sekunden später.

Der Druck auf seinen Kopf ließ nach und Gibbs drehte sich langsam auf die Seite. Er schenkte den Soldaten keinen Moment seiner Aufmerksamkeit, sondern begann McGees Vitalfunktionen zu überprüfen. Er atmete schwach aber regelmäßig.

„Wir brauchen dringend einen Krankenwagen. Da drinnen sind –"

„Wir haben die Situation unter Kontrolle, Agent Gibbs", unterbrach der Soldat mit entschiedener Stimme.

Gibbs versicherte sich, dass er McGee ein paar Sekunden unbeobachtet lassen konnte, stand dann auf und stellte sich dem in Schwarz gekleideten Soldaten dicht gegenüber.

„Unter Kontrolle? Da drin ist eine Frau am verbluten. einige meiner Leute sind noch da drin. Sagen sie mir nicht, dass sie irgendetwas unter Kontrolle haben!"

Gibbs blickte seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen und erkannte, dass der Mann begann unsicher zu Schlucken.

„Boss!", rief Tony, der stolpernd aus der Gruft gelaufen kam. Sofort stellte sich ihm ein Soldat in den Weg, die Waffe im Anschlag.

„Er gehört zu mir!" rief Gibbs und lief auf seinen Agent zu.

Erst als er vor ihm stand sah er das Mädchen, das Tony im Arm hielt und sie mit seiner Jacke vor dem Rauch schützte. Da es offensichtlich war, dass DiNozzo eine kurze Verschnaufpause brauchte nahm Gibbs ihm das verängstigte Kind ab. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte waren ein paar Soldaten.

„Boss", rief Tony erneut, als Gibbs sich mit dem Mädchen im Arm von ihm wegdrehte um dieses in sicheren Abstand zu der ganzen Szenerie zu bringen.

„Was?"

„Die haben Faith erwischt."

Gibbs sah seinen Agenten einen Moment erschrocken an. Dann wendete er sich an einen der Soldaten. „Wir haben eine weitere Verletzte da drinnen. Sie müssen sie rausholen!" rief er ihm entgegen.

„Agent Gibbs", sagte die gleiche Stimme, die er vor wenigen Sekunden über das Funkgerät gehört hatte. Riley Finn kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Meine Männer haben die Situation unter Kontrolle."

_"Spezialeinheit ist die mehr oder weniger die offizielle Bezeichnung, allerdings wäre Todesschwadron wohl angemessener."_

Giles Worte schossen Gibbs durch den Kopf als er Riley starr in die Augen sah. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren drehte er sich zu Tony, der neben McGee in die Hocke gegangen war und beobachtete, wie einer der Soldaten seinen Kollegen versorgte.

„Tony", sagte Gibbs knapp und übergab dem aufgestandenen Agent das Mädchen, welches sich panisch in seine Jacke gekrallt hatte.

„Boss, was hast du –"

„Ich gehe wieder rein", entgegnete Gibbs, schon auf dem Weg zum Eingang der Gruft. Er ließ seine Leute nicht zurück. Das galt für McGee und jetzt galt es auch für Faith. Es war ihm im Moment egal, was sie in der Vergangenheit getan hatte. Sie hatte offenbar gerade ihr Leben riskiert um seinen Kollegen zu befreien.

Noch bevor Gibbs den Eingang erreichte, sah er, wie zwei Soldaten aus der Gruft traten. Sie trugen Atemmasken und schleiften einen regungslosen Körper hinter sich her. Gibbs erkannte wenige später, dass es sich um Robin Wood handelte.

Ihnen folgte ein weiterer Mann, der eine Frau über die Schulter gelegt trug. Ihre Arme hingen leblos herunter. Bei dem Anblick der fehlenden Hand schluckte er.

Dann traten zwei weitere Soldaten ins Freie. Beide hielten die Arme einer Frau, die sie zwischen sich aus der Gruft schliffen. Ihr Kopf hing nach vor über, eine rote Spur zog sich hinter ihr her. Gibbs erstarrte.

Einige Meter weiter ließen sie Faith Körper zu Boden fallen und rissen sich die Atemmasken aus den Gesichtern. Sofort war ein weiterer Soldat zur Stelle und begann nach einem Lebenszeichen der Jägerin zu suchen.

Gibbs trat langsam an sie heran, mit schweren Augen sah er runter auf den leblosen Körper. Dann, plötzlich, begannen ihre Lieder zu flattern und sie sah ihn an. Gibbs ging sofort neben ihr in die Hocke.

„R-Robin?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Ihre Zähne waren rot, mit Blut verschmiert. Langsam begann eine dünne, rote Linie sich ihren Weg aus ihrem Mundwinkel über die Wange zu bahnen.

„Ihm geht's gut", antwortete Gibbs, ohne zu wissen, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Sagen… sagen sie ihm… Danke."

Ihre Lieder flatterten erneut, Faith schloss die Augen. Gibbs hörte ein paar kurze, hektische Atemzüge, dann wich jegliche Anspannung aus dem Körper der Jägerin und sie wurde still.

Gibbs schloss die Augen, schluckte und blickte hoch zu Tony, der sie aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatte. Langsam schüttelte Gibbs den Kopf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und seufzte leise. Sie hatte es nicht verdient zu sterben.


	19. Epilog

Gibbs seufzte schwer, als er die Tür zum Büro der Direktorin hinter sich schloss. Jenny hatte sich seltsamerweise sehr zurückgehalten. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie versuchen würde, ihm einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, wer beim NCIS das Sagen hatte und dass er langsam mal lernen sollte, Befehle von ihr zu akzeptieren. Doch sie hatte nichts der gleichen gesagt. Konsequenzen des ‚Vorfalls', wie sie die Ereignisse der Nacht bezeichnet hatte, waren ohnehin nicht zu erwarten. Alle würden ihr möglichstes tun, um die Sache unter Verschluss zu halten. Riley und seine Leute waren wahrscheinlich lange aus der Stadt verschwunden, der Job war erledigt. Niemand würde je erfahren, was passiert war.

Langsam trat Gibbs an das Geländer, stützte sich darauf ab und sah runter in das vor ihm liegende Büro. Erste Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den Raum und das gedämpfte Reden einiger Agents war zu hören. Für sie begann ein ganz normaler Tag. Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment und entschied dann zu tun, worum ihn die sterbende Jägerin gebeten hatte. Er richtete sich auf und ging zum Fahrstuhl.

Als die Türen mit einem leisen Geräusch auseinander glitten, stutzte er für einen Moment. Abby saß am Boden, gegen einer der Wände gelehnt und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Hey, Abbs", sagte er mit einem müden Lächeln. „Ich dachte du wärst bei McGee im Krankenhaus"

Abby schluckte. „Ich wollte, aber…" Sie ließ den Blick auf den Boden fallen. Gibbs wusste, was sie dachte, dass sie sich die Schuld an dem gab, was passiert war. Mit einem weiteren Seufzer ging er neben ihr in die Hocke und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Nichts von dem, was passiert ist, ist deine Schuld", sagte er ernst. Der Ton in seiner Stimme sollte ihr deutlich machen, dass er meinte, was er sagte.

Abby sah zu ihm hoch. „A-aber, wenn ich Timmy diesen blöden Ring nicht… ich wollte ja nicht mal… ich hab' einfach seinen Geburtstag verg-"

„Abby." Gibbs legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld", wiederholte er. Sie sah ihn nur unsicher an. „Ich bin sicher, McGee wartet schon auf dich."

Er drückte sie sanft, ließ dann los, stand wieder auf und streckte ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln eine Hand entgegen. Abby entgegnete mit einem gequälten Lächeln und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen. Sie drückte Gibbs kurz, flüsterte ein Danke, drehte sich um und verließ den Fahrstuhl. Draußen hielt sie für einen Moment inne und wand sich noch einmal zu ihm.

„Es ist auch nicht deine Schuld", sagte sie leise, dann schlossen sich die Türen vor ihr, ohne dass Gibbs etwas antworten konnte.

Für ein paar Sekunden starrte er auf seine Silhouette, die sich auf den matten, silbernen Türen des Fahrstuhls spiegelte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass Abby – die anscheinend ebenso wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging, wie er ahnte, was sie dachte – Recht hatte. Dass niemand in seinem Team eine Schuld daran hatte, was in der vergangenen Nacht passiert war. Nicht Abby und nicht Ziva, die sich ebenfalls schuldig gefühlt hatte und nicht er selbst. Doch innerlich – obwohl er es besser wusste, obwohl er wusste, dass er irgendwie keine Wahl gehabt hatte und dass er, käme er erneut in die Situation wieder genauso handeln würde – gab er sich selbst die Schuld. Hätte er Faith gehen lassen und sie nicht gebeten ihnen zu helfen, wäre sie jetzt noch am leben. Doch hätte er sie gehen lassen, wären McGee und die kleine Josy jetzt wahrscheinlich tot. Zwei Leben gegen eines zu tauschen war nicht fair.

Mit einem schweren Seufze schlug er auf einen der Knöpfe des Fahrstuhls, der ihn runter in die Pathologie bringen würde.

* * *

Die automatische Tür öffnete sich mit einem Zischen und Gibbs betrat den sterilen Raum. Ducky sah ihm mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Auf dem mittleren der drei Autopsietische lag ein abgedeckter Körper. Es war der Leichnam von Jennifer Cross, dem dritten Opfer. Sie war dem hohen Blutverlust erlegen, noch bevor sie von den Soldaten aus der Gruft befreit werden konnte. Robin Wood stand über den hinteren der Tische gebeugt. Vor ihm lag, von einem weißen Laken bis zum Hals bedeckt, Faith. Langsam strich er immer wieder über ihre Wange und hielt dabei eine ihrer leblosen Hände fest in seiner. 

Vorsichtig trat Gibbs an den Mann, den er eigentlich gar nicht kannte, heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Robin drehte sich zu ihm um. Gibbs hatte das Gefühl, dass die leeren Augen ihn nicht wirklich wahrnahmen.

„Sie wollte, dass ich ihnen etwas sage", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Robin verzog kurz das Gesicht, bei dem Versuch die Tränen zurückzudrängen. „Was"

„Danke... Ich soll ihnen danke sagen." Gibbs drückte die Schulter des Mannes kurz, bevor er sie losließ. Robin nickte langsam, Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, als er Gibbs anlächelte.

_Maybe I'm a girl_

_ Maybe I'm a lonely girl who's in the middle of something _

_That she doesn't nearly understand _

_Maybe I'm a girl _

_Maybe you're the only man _

_Who could ever help me _

_Baby won't you help me understand  
_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time _

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you _

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song _

_Right me when I'm wrong _

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_(Jem – Maybe I'm Amazed)_

**Ende**


End file.
